to change the future extended edition
by Rangerfan58
Summary: basically an expanded version of the original story, my brain decided that there were a few scenes that needed further detail and explanation and thus this was born
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. What if Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei and Kudo Shinichi were all sent back to the past two years after the attempt to take down the Black Organization went horribly wrong in the form of major loss of life? What if they also had gone back with their memories fully intact? For Akai and Furuya they return to the day before Scotch's death and for Kudo he goes back to the day they faked Akai's death, what changes would they or would they not make? Will they succeed the second time around due to their memories?. As always thoughts are in italics and it will be written completely in English with no asterisks and no honorifics despite the characters speaking in Japanese, this is due to the story being entirely based in Japan and quite frankly I might miss an honorific accidentally while writing. Also Kudo Shinichi finally got the permanent antidote two months before they tried to take down the Organization once and for all though Haibara decided not to take it herself, and Kaito Kid is also there due to Snake and Pandora, he doesn't go back to the past quite like the others do, instead he is physically sent back to the past and has to create a whole new identity and watch over his younger self so that his younger self isn't turned immortal like he is (he had been injured during the fight and Pandora healed his wounds and changed him to being immortal) texts are asterisks_

At an unknown location a raid was being planned, this was the biggest raid ever known because the group was trying to take down the biggest criminal organization known to man, the two leading groups of the raid were the Japanese PSB and America's FBI

"So is this everyone?"

"Not yet, we're missing three people"

"Who Jodie?"

"Shu, Rei and Kudo"

"What are they thinking missing the meeting?"

"According to Shu they got caught up in traffic"

"I see, how much longer until they get here?"

"He says about ten minutes"

Ten minutes later exactly and the three missing people were there and plans were finalized, unfortunately things went very wrong and there was so much death and destruction that the few that made it out alive were surprised that they _were_ alive

"We did it, it's finally over"

"Yes, but the price was too high"

"I know, unfortunately there's not much we can do about it except mourn our losses and move on"

"I know, guess I'm rebuilding the PSB from scratch"

"And I need to either retire from the FBI or find a new team to work with"

"And I need to finish high school and make plans from there"

And so that's what they do, they do their best to move on from that horrible day. Kaito Kid does one last heist before disappearing for good. Two years later and things were still hard when all three of them are killed at the same time, Kudo Shinichi is killed in a fire trying to save his classmates, Furuya is killed in the line of duty as is Akai, Rei being killed in a shootout while Akai had been sniped during a hostage situation

"Where are we?"

"I don't know"

Suddenly they hear a voice

"Do you wish to change the past?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you two say something?"

They then hear the voice again

"Do you wish to change the past?"

The three look at each other and then nod and as one answer affirmatively

"Then to the past you shall go, you will have your memories and a hidden ally for when the time is right"

Suddenly there's a flash of white and their minds are sent back to the past, but also to different timelines, two minds sent back to one timeline, one mind went back to not nearly as far back and one sent back further into the future/past. With Rei and Akai. Akai actually wakes up first and actually quickly snaps into battle mode when he doesn't immediately recognize where he's at and as such he rolls out of bed and snatches the gun by the bedside

"Okay, no intruder, but I have no clue where I am...wait this gun...it _can't _be, can it?"

Akai quickly goes to the window and confirms the location he was at, he then double checks the date and almost faints but doesn't, instead he does the only thing logical in his mind, he goes to the roof to smoke and hopefully clear his thoughts

"How, how is this possible and...does _he _remember? I guess I'll find out one way or another tomorrow, but if he doesn't then I'm going to have an ally as an enemy once more and this time with me _knowing _that he's actually an ally while he'll think of me as an enemy because I'll have no choice but to take responsibility again for Scotch's death for Bourbon's sake if nothing else"

He simply stays there for a bit until suddenly he hears footsteps and while he briefly tenses he quickly goes back into his Moroboshi Dai personality and becomes Rye once more so that he isn't discovered much earlier than originally and when he turns around he sees Bourbon with an odd expression on his face but Akai doesn't make any sudden moves or even speaks first just in case he gave himself away to Bourbon, real name Furuya Rei the guy who didn't remember the future and thus will hate him tomorrow and not Furuya Rei the guy who became at least willing to work with him as a PSB agent near the end of the fight against the Organization. Meanwhile with Furuya his awakening wasn't quite so violent (Akai being in battle mode was because of the fact that he had been dreaming of a shootout that had happened shortly before the Black Organization mission and thus when he woke up he was _extremely _disoriented) but when he realized not only the date but had also not initially recognized the location he was in he went into full PSB agent mode and made sure he was armed before going to the roof to try and see what else he could do to save Scotch the next day but discovered Rye there already and realized that he had to confirm if Rye remembered the future just like he did


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing up here Rye?"

"Thinking about something important"

"Oh?"

"Yes a mistake...one momentary slip up which cost me dearly later on for a while"

"Oh the mistake of letting your guard down for a moment which let Scotch kill himself with your gun and then you taking the blame by stating traitors were to be killed, thus making me hate you for a really, really long time and doing my best to uncover your identity while you were Okiya Subaru since Akai Shuichi was supposed to die at Reiha pass at the hands of Kir due to Edogawa Conan's, no, Kudo Shinichi's plans to allow you to get near Haibara Ai, aka Miyano Shiho, and eventually confirming it?"

"Indeed, by the way I wasn't happy with you trying to ascertain my apparent death by disguising as me, while it did lead Jodie and Camel to the truth it also hurt them emotionally, especially Jodie who had confirmed my death by fingerprints"

"So...you remember...Rye, no, Akai Shuichi"

"As do you...Bourbon, no, Furuya Rei"

"So...Scotch"

"Indeed, what should we do to try and save him this time?"

"Maybe come up here before he does and fake his death?"

"That might work, might not though"

"True, if he still dies by your hands at least I will know the truth"

"True enough, by the way Amuro Toru?"

"Have to do what I have to do"

"Understood"

"By the way, according to stories I heard later you and Kudo met first, try and ascertain when he remembers will you?"

"Sure"

Ultimately the two are unable to prevent Scotch from dying by his own hands with Akai's gun, Rei was delayed until the original time and Akai was distracted once more since while he knew it was most likely Bourbon coming up the stairs he couldn't know for sure until after the trigger was pulled

(Sighs) "I'm sorry Bourbon, I let him know who I was but got distracted"

"No, it's my fault for rushing up here without saying anything, it's natural for you to think about it possibly being another member"

"So...continue with the original timeline until Kudo?"

"Might as well"

"Yeah you're right, best not to make any major ripples, but still...be careful will you? I mean while we may plan on things going the same as last time..."

"I know, and being associated with Scotch isn't going to help our cases either initially"

"I forgot about that actually...oh man we're in for an interesting few months at the very least"

"No kidding"

"Try not to get caught until the right time?"

"Exactly"

And so the next few years are hard on the two (especially once Akai is ousted as an FBI agent making coordination even more complicated) but they let things play out and Akai quickly finds that Kudo Shinichi doesn't remember him at all making him wonder how long the memory delay would last

"So...the Boya doesn't remember me huh? I guess only time will tell if he ever regains his memories, but even if he doesn't hopefully we come up with the same plan as we originally did to get Kir back into the Organization and me watching Haibara from a distance, even if initially I stay at an apartment I _know_ is going to be burned down"

Eventually Kir landed in the hospital and as far as he could tell Kudo still couldn't remember, however the day Kusada Rikumichi kills himself Edogawa Conan asked to speak with him in private

"What is it Boya?"

"Have you been in touch with Bourbon recently?"

"Ho, you remember now?"

"Just this morning, are we going with the original plan?"

"Yes, Bourbon and I have been doing our best to avoid making any major changes until you join the picture, minus one exception that we were unable to prevent. We don't make frequent contact due to the dangers involved but we've managed"

"I see, are you two still going to go by the original names?"

"Yes, that was one of the things we agreed to keep the same early on, that we would keep those names when the time came to become those people"

"Understood"

"So, what's the plan Boya?"

"Same as last time is the best we've got, do you know if Kir..."

"No, I think only the three of us remember everything"

"Actually there might be a fourth person who remembers everything"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's been some...weird developments recently at KID heists, explain to the two of you later, by the way is Bourbon going to do what he did last time?"

"Said we'll all talk after my apparent 'death' so that we know what we're doing from here on out"

"Got it"

And so Kir "kills" Akai right on schedule and once Akai knew it was safe he makes plans to contact three people starting with Kir with a simple text

*Here's my number, NOC rules apply*

The next person was James Black and he actually dialed his number

"...it's me James, letting you know my new number...I know but it's the only way...keep me posted"

Finally it was time to contact Bourbon, though Akai was actually a few days late with Bourbon due to the fact that after Akai had contacted James, Conan drugged Akai with fast acting sleeping pills (he told Akai that if he was going to stay up late then he would need coffee and snuck the sleeping pills into the drink, Akai was asleep within minutes) and then with his watch the next five days while Akai was getting used to his Okiya Subaru disguise. As such by the time Akai could call Bourbon Bourbon was wondering if this time things had gone wrong and Akai was truly dead, fortunately they had also thought about the possibility of delayed contact after reported death on either side since things could have changed with any of their actions and had a way of identifying themselves

"Amuro, Okiya here...it's really me Bourbon...blast it Bourbon I made it out...Furuya Rei of the PSB get it through your thick head that Akai Shuichi made it out alive, that Mizunashi Rena didn't fail in faking his death once more and that this time you don't hate me for Scotch's death since you found out the truth a few years into the future and while you weren't happy with what I did you _c__ould_ work with me, not to mention we tried to save Scotch this time but failed despite our best efforts..._finally_ you're actually listening to me come over to the Kudo home tomorrow so that we can start making further plans...okay see you then I'll let the Boya know"

The next day and the three people who knew that they remembered the future met at the Kudo house

"Okay, so what's the plan anyways?"

"Well Akai works with the FBI, in secret while you work with the PSB Amuro so maybe the two of you could actually work together this time to take them down sooner"

"That's a thought, but it might not actually be possible, the bigger the ripples the bigger the consequences according to any story involving time travel"

"Yeah but..."

"No Kudo, we make as few changes as possible until we get a better handle on the full situation, Bourbon and I have been lucky so far and hopefully we keep that luck"

"Does that mean you're going to hurt Jodie and Camel emotionally again?"

"No choice Akai, I'm going to be ordered to ascertain if you're actually dead or not more than likely again and unfortunately that's the best way to do so"

(Sighs) "I know, unfortunately Jodie..."

"Look I'll do my best to keep the damage as minimal as possible I promise"

"Wait, according to Sera she also saw your imposter Akai"

"Oh...right, Bell Tree is where Vermouth knocked her out cold and where I got clued in to your actual survival, that really wasn't a smart move on your part Akai"

"An unfortunate necessity though since Sherry wasn't Sherry"

"Oh?"

"Yep, you heard of Kaitou Kid?"

"Yes why do you...you're joking"

"Nope he was there"

"I see so you did that to save him huh?"

"Yep"

"Well I think I'll do things differently this time since I know what Vermouth did last time, at least if she doesn't change her plans any when the time comes"

"Anyways, Akai needs to go to his apartment and then..."

"Then we make slow careful movements, but...I think we can start working together more Akai and this time I won't use your comrades against you since I already know the truth"

"Actually...we may want to do the same thing again only this time not with the actual goal of capturing them to ascertain the truth"

"But why would you...oh wait I get it, you want to reveal yourself to them again at the same point in time but with me knowing the truth already you don't need someone else acting as Okiya to keep suspicions off your back so I could just come here and wait to hear that you've revealed yourself to your comrades...wait what am I supposed to tell the group that's chasing them?"

"Make something up Furuya, but maybe this time I won't have to shoot at them with the same gun"

"No, that's going to be needed unfortunately"

"Furuya..."

"Oi, oi, hold on a minute and let me finish, they'll never take the gun from you if you don't shoot at them with said gun, it would be too suspicious in their minds as such you'll need to shoot at them, but don't worry I'll think of something without getting into the actual reason behind the chase"

"Hm..."

The three think about it and then Kudo speaks up


	3. Chapter 3

"Got it I think, say that you want to speak with the two FBI agents further about an incident you were involved in earlier, maybe hint that there's bigger things at stake and to make it seem like the PSB agents are trying to capture them but in reality they're not, also warn them about being shot at so that the damage I was told about isn't as severe"

"Nope, I like the idea of telling them a lie but Akai still has to shoot at them and their reaction has to be real, maybe a half truth instead where I mention I am suspecious about Akai Shuichi's death and want it confirmed by those two while talking about the case I was involved with earlier"

"We'll figure it out as we go"

"Indeed, now then again try not to hurt them too severely emotionally with the fact that I'm dead and yet they're seeing someone who looks like me"

"Will do...maybe not appear as frequently then because I did appear a bit too much I think...maybe just the bank, the mall and the train, though for the mall..."

"I know but that can't be helped"

"Not his fault that there was a bomber though...you almost got yourself killed from what I heard"

"I'm lucky Vermouth knew about me and stopped either Chianti or Korn from actually shooting me that day"

"Say Akai are we going to be meeting at the mall again?"

"Yes, primarily to make sure that everyone stays safe, we may plan on things being the same as last time however..."

"That doesn't automatically mean that's what's going to happen, so you support the one who needs it?"

"Yes"

"Good, by the way you'll have to stop Jodie from following me again you know that right?"

"I know, I might even use the same phrase again as a hint of who I am, it gave them an idea when she and Camel were discussing the possibility of me not being dead in the car"

"Okay, then we all know what we're doing for the next few weeks"

"Indeed we do, indeed we do"

"By the way Kudo, what do you mean when you said that KID heists are a bit weird recently?"

(Sighs) "I need to know first if you guys knew that KID was shot at several times during heists"

"Yes, saw him go down a few times but always come back up too"

"Apparently an off shoot of the Black Organization after something called Pandora kept trying to kill him, primarily a guy called Snake, the sniper is still active from what I can tell but this time Snake seems to be after someone else besides KID, someone who's interrupted Snake several times while he's trying to snipe KID, that and..."

"And what Kudo?"

"Well, is it just me or has KID gotten not only bolder with his heists but also more elaborate with his tricks?"

The two think about it and then agree (though they hadn't watched many of his heists either in the original timeline or in the renewed timeline once they knew he was active again they _had_ watched some and there were definitely noticeable differences between the two timelines that only they could catch as experienced investigators within their repsective agencies)

"I think our mysterious person might be backing KID up very subtly, helping him with his plans while at the same time drawing Snake's attention away from KID to keep him safe"

"We may never fully find out the truth though Kudo"

"I know Furuya, I know, Akai I know you'll end up here eventually anyways but want to start off at the apartment?"

"Yes, and once Bourbon officially enters the scene maybe we can meet occasionally to make plans"

"Works for me"

"By the way, Akai I'm still sorry about your sister getting shot even if it was in the shoulder and as for Curacao work together this time without the fighting first will ya?"

"Don't worry Kudo, when that situation comes up we'll work together from the start, though it still stings she got the NOC list from us"

"And as for Masumi, she got hurt preventing you from getting killed and it wasn't extremely serious in the end, I never blamed you for that"

"I see, for now though it's time to go...see you when...well you know Akai"

"Right I'll see you then if not sooner depending on the situation, Bourbon, Kir is going to let us know you've been activated but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell us as well"

"Will do, and Akai it's good that you're not dead, when you didn't call for a few days I thought..."

"That's my fault, I drugged him into sleep for a few days after we faked his death, he needed the rest"

"I see, still I'm glad we had everything thought out ahead of time because otherwise I would still be thinking you were actually dead this time even if last time I doubted your death for several reasons"

"Agreed, but to think what we thought of so long ago would come into play, and we didn't even think it would come into play after my ousting as an FBI agent but during our Organization days"

"No kidding, those first days after Scotch..."

_Past, day after Akai and Furuya failed to save Scotch_

Rye and Bourbon (who wasn't currently Bourbon) met on the roof of their failure to talk in private two days after their initial talk after Scotch killed himself

"So...what now?"

"Now we continue with our mission, Scotch died to protect everyone he cared about, it's why he destroyed his phone while killing himself, the best way we can honor him is to continue our mission of taking down the Black Organization"

"So I guess that means we continue as things went originally"

"Yeah, but we might be suspected even with you supposedly killing a traitor..."

"I know, so what are we going to do about it?"

"Due to the fact that we'll both be on suspicion let's figure out a code of some sort to let each other know that we're well and truly alive if something goes wrong and one of us thinks the other is dead"

"Maybe...maybe saying things that are only known about in the future with a little bit of this timeline thrown in?"

"That could work, maybe...maybe using real names also will work since you know..."

"Yes I do indeed know what real names mean for a NOC"

"You sure we can't bring in Kir once she joins?"

"Nope, too risky if she doesn't actually remember the future, besides it's probably better that she doesn't considering..."

"You have a point Rye you have a point, so what other codes can you think of for positive identity in case of believed death?"

And so the two come up with several codes to confirm that the other was actually alive depending on the situation

"You know, it might not be such a bad idea to also have a specific code name just for the two of us even if it turns out anyone else remembers the future, that ways we at least are aware of potential imposters, especially with _you_ faking your death and becoming Okiya Subaru"

"True, but you might also be at risk depending on various actions of people in the future"

"You have a point, thus why I want a code name that only the two of us know about but still has significance to us"

"Yeah, hm..."

Ultimately it's Akai that comes up with the name, but only because of the fact that Furuya was having trouble combining different names into one that made any sort of sense yet would still be recognized as the code name

"Got it"

"What?"

"Hattoruba Kaishin"

"Wait, that's..."

"Yep, four names for four people who were important in the end"

"The three detectives and the thief who helped take down the Black Organization"

"Helps that Kudo got involved in the fight after they shrunk him and that KID got involved because of a seperate branch trying to kill him, though we only found out later than we would have otherwise"

"True, and you can't really blame Hattori for being out of the action for the most part because Kudo made sure of that, plus distance also kept Hattori safe"

"As it did for Hakuba as well if I recall correctly"

"In any case we have our code name, if anything happens like being thought dead for a long period of time that _isn't_ the planned presumed death we use that name and it will alert the other to the fact that we survived the ordeal"

"Agreed"

_Present_


	4. Chapter 4

"It's still surprising that the Organization never got so suspicious that we had to 'kill' our identity and go back to our actual job thus forcing us to use the code to confirm we were okay, though that doesn't mean things were easy in regards to communication with each other after your outsing Akai"

"In any case we all have places we need to be to keep the Black Organization off our backs, Akai is supposed to be dead Furuya is supposed to be getting ready to become Amuro Touro and getting friendly with Ran's father and I am supposed to be at the agency pretending to be a kid when in all actuality I'm a teenager stuck in a kid's body"

"I really do need to get to my new apartment and get things rolling for the first case we see each other at since my 'death'"

"No kidding red guy"

"Don't remind me"

"Red guy?"

"Don't even dare Kudo"

"Fine, by the way I think we might be able to figure out the mystery of KID soon, so both of you better have a good disguise ready, no Okiya before the other case where he takes pictures of you that you have to get back, we do _not_ need KID suspicious about you before then"

"I know, don't worry I think I have something that will work short term"

"Good, Furuya..."

"Don't worry I also have something that will work in the short term as well"

"Good because we do _not_ need to bring in more Black Organization members than what are already there if we're correct about Snake, and if they see _any_ of us _especially_ a supposed to be dead Akai Shuichi..."

"We know, big trouble at future heists"

"Exactly, and Bourbon I am dead serious about you not telling anyone where you're going to be next week"

"Don't worry I know what's at stake"

"Good"

A week later late at night Furuya and Akai are at the Kudo house and are shocked by each other's appearance

"Akai?"

"Yes, Furuya, are you seriously..."

"Don't knock it considering what _you_ look like"

"It's not that it's just...that hair color doesn't exactly look right on you"

"Yeah well...that disguise doesn't look the greatest on you either, and the fact that you still look pretty much the same will be a huge red flag if an Organization member shows up"

"Oh this isn't the complete disguise, I'm waiting for Kudo before everything is finalized"

"What for?"

"You'll see"

"Fine, but I had _better_ actually see what's actually a disguise, after all ridiculous clothes won't cut it with the Organization and you know it"

"How unconventional are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I'm copying you slightly"

"Oh I know, but with the fact that Okiya _really _can't afford to be notice this soon means that my disguise will have to be...unconventional to say the least"

"What do you mean Akai?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough Furuya"

Fifteen minutes later and Kudo comes with supplies to finish Akai's disguise, which was a combination of Scar Akai, Okiya Subaru, and a mix-match of tv characters. As for Furuya, he had darkened his hair significantly, his skin tone was pale, he had a scar on his cheeck and was wearing round glasses along with clothes that were generally not anything he would typically wear

"So, are we ready for the showdown?"

"Yes, what's the plan anyways?"

"You two stay in the crowd unless I signal you that the mysterious person at KID heists is there, I'll be chasing after KID until then, don't worry my signal will probably be pretty obvious"

"Let me guess, one of your soccer balls"

"Nope, I try and get KID with my soccer balls a little too frequently for that to be an effective signal"

"Understood, but you're sure we'll know the signal right away?"

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a pretty obvious signal trust me"

Later that night they found out what the obvious signal was, Kudo's watch/flashlight/sleeping dart projector flashing in what appeared to be random order with the occasional light on KID but was actually Morse Code telling Akai and Furuya the location of their mysterious helper, also letting them know that the mysterious helper was dealing with a Snake to allow KID to escape safely once more.

"Right, you take the left I take the right?"

"Works for me, but watch out for that Snake he mentioned"

"Oh I will, don't worry I'll be careful"

Kudo soon finished his fight with KID the same way as usual and joins the other two seeing as how Snake managed to get a way. As for the mysterious helper the three ambushed the guy in the dark

"You're not getting away Mr. helper"

"Tch, figures Snake would bring more help this time even if he's bailed"

"Oh...Snake wasn't the one who sent us, your actions were"

"Say what?!"

"Yep, you helping KID out has brought the three of us to the point of wanting to figure out who you are, now then..."

Furuya is the one who brings out the flashlight and shines it on the mysterious person and that's when the three of them receive the shock of their lives, an unaged Kuroba Kaito, granted he had changed his features somewhat, but they could still tell it was obviously him

"Ku...Kuroba Kaito?!"

"Who are you talking about, my name is Asakura Kenta"

"Sorry Kaito, but you're not fooling any of us, Amuro Toru aka Furuya Rei of the PSB"

"Akai Shuichi, currently believed dead and now going by the name Okiya Subaru of the FBI"

"Edogawa Conan, aka Kudo Shinichi, a detective"

"Okay so for some reason you three are giving me your real names, which is dangerous you know, after all what if I'm a criminal who will use what you just gave me to hurt you"

"I don't think so, after all you helped us take down the Black Organization in the future once you found out Snake was part of them, granted you had to get Snake off your back and no longer trying to snipe you first but still in the end you helped us with that disasterous raid that killed many of our comrades" (sighs) "but we succeeded in our mission at the end at least so that was some consolation, now then how are you here and unaged?"

"I'm telling you I'm not who you think I am"

All three of them sigh, look at each other and with a silent countdown say something at the same time which irrefutably proves his true identity, this is because back when the PSB and FBI were finally cooperating to take down the Organization and also had KID's help everyone realized that things could go wrong _or_ at least for Bourbon someone would still need to be undercover and thus identified as a friendly, and with KID's penchant for disguises that was also important because they had discovered that he had disguised as a low level Organization member before which had almost gotten him shot by Camel and Kazami both at separate times and locations, as such they developed an automatic challenge/response code that worked both ways, either the one undercover could use the challenge/response to identify themselves _or_ if an FBI or PSB agent suspected it was KID they could initiate the challenge/response, though it actually had been used by Furuya once during a raid because not everyone instantly recognized Bourbon or even knew he was undercover with the PSB, as such an FBI agent (who had been informed of the challenge/response code) was about to shoot Furuya once when Furuya gave the challenge code and the agent automatically gave the response and held their fire as did Furuya because unfortunately the agent looked a lot like an Organization member but there were differences that let Furuya give them a chance to respond correctly, as for the CIA they weren't involved at all by that point due to Kir having been ousted as a NOC finally and while she hadn't been killed she had been severely injured and was flown back to America for treatment once she was deemed stable enough for transport, the challenge/response code was carefully chosen too so as to keep it unique within the group but still have important meaning to everyone involved

"Crows lose"

"Stubbornness and creativity win"

As soon as they the person says that they immediately close their mouths and cover it briefly before the obvious drooping of shoulders saying that they surrendered, meanwhile the three smirk because they knew they had the KID right where they wanted him since everyone had worked on the challenge/response code every opportunity until it became an ingrained response because that was the only way to keep everyone safe when dealing with the Black Organization and undercover agents and magicians who were _really_ good at disguises, with KID being KID it was Kudo who made sure that the challenge/response reaction was automatic by saying it at every heist, it confused a lot of people but it worked to ensure that if he ever disguised as an Organization member again he wouldn't get shot by his allies

(Sighs) "I guess you got me, as for the unaging part Pandora was found by me and made me basically immortal in regards to ageing and _most_ wounds, shoot me in the heart, the head or decapitate me and I will die, any other shot that would normally be fatal is no longer fatal, I was sent back to a couple years before my original debut after finding out about dad and how he actually died"

"Why and how were you sent back?"

"To keep my younger self from becoming immortal, as for how, well during a stage performance there was an accident and I was severely burned, I couldn't tell anyone that I would heal within weeks instead of months or years with no scarring but that wasn't the main issue, the main issue is that while I was sedated for surgery someone asked me if I wanted to go back to change the past and I accepted, I was then told that since I was immortal the way I would be sent back was going to be different from what the original plan was, instead of just my mind being sent back to the past I was physically sent back with the knowledge that no one would remember what happened when we caught up with the timeline"

Kaito thinks back to that day which was clearer in his mind then the other three due to the fact that for them it was more a distant dream than anything


	5. Chapter 5

_The day he got sent back_

Kuroba Kaito was in emergency surgery due to a magic trick of his going wrong and needing emergency burn treatment, while he was in surgery though he heard a voice

"Do you wish to change the past?"

"What?"

"Do you wish to change the past?"

"Yes"

"Then you shall be sent back to the past, however I cannot send you back the way I originally planned to due to the fact that you are basically immortal"

"Stupid Pandora"

"In any case I will physically send you back to the past, you will have to disguise yourself so that you do not scare people by looking as your younger self as they get older"

"I know and can accept that...will...will anyone remember these events?"

"They shouldn't to the best of my knowledge, once the timelines line up as far as I can figure no one will remember the original timeline where there was so much loss when taking down the Black Organization, they will also never remember your accident"

"What will personally happen to me once the timelines catch up?"

"That I do not know, there is a chance the two of you will cancel each other out causing both of you to cease existing, or you personally will cease to exist"

"I see"

"I will help you with creating a name and false background, the physical disguise will be up to you"

"I understand"

And so Kuroba Kaito is physically sent back to the past with his wounds completely healed and everything he needed to know about his new identity in his mind. As such as soon as he knew what he would look like he became Asakura Kenta. He quickly realized that he had been sent back about three years before he had discovered that his father was the original Kaito KID, before he had discovered that his fathers accident wasn't an accident, before Snake had entered the picture and revealed he had been the one to murder his father. He also realized that more than likely both Furuya and Akai were both still deep undercover in the Organization, but that didn't mean he didn't start looking out for them knowing already that Akai would be ousted first due to a mistake by another agent and as such simply waited for his chance to reveal himself. Once his younger self started doing KID heists he became his younger self's mentor alongside Jii and once Snake entered the picture started doing what he could to draw Snake's attention from his younger self

_Present_

The other three didn't even notice that Kaito's mind wasn't fully in the present but Kaito had those thoughts flash through his head so quickly it wouldn't have been noticed in the first place by anyone _but _those three, Hattori, and Hakuba in the first place

"Okay, now that we know it's you, we want you to also coordinate with us from time to time"

"Understood, the old meeting place?"

"No the Kudo house is more secure, besides no one but the four of us currently know about that place and know that it's safe to meet without crows hearing us"

"And in any case that might not actually be the case this time around, at least not yet"

"Kudo has a point actually, after all we only knew it was safe from crows once we were nearing the end of the fight originally"

"Got it"

"By the way, the four of us need a unique challenge/response code until the time is right, after all, who knows what trouble you guys will get into"

"Back at you KID"

"I'm not KID anymore, at least not until we get caught up if even then, as such call me by my new name"

"Very well..Asakura"

"In the meantime we should split up, being seen together too frequently..."

"No kidding, I'm watched extremely carefully as it is"

"Bourbon..."

"Hey don't blame me Akai, they know we met on the roof when Scotch was killed and since Scotch and I joined at the same time..."

"Oh they'll think you don't believe my death, plus your mission means..."

"Exactly"

"Understood, just remember what I said about Jodie and to a certain extent Camel as well"

"I'll remember"

"Also, here's my number just in case, but of course..."

"Yeah, limited contact for safety reasons, there's a reason once Rye here was busted we had barely if any contact with each other, though we made sure that we knew the other was okay, I did that primarily through newspapers"

"Oh?"

"I set my computer to have a keyword so that whenever the FBI was mentioned I got news about that, I also discreetly checked your bank account occaisonally when the FBI hadn't been in the news recently"

"I see, as for me I always had to wait for your messages to me"

"Yeah...sorry it wasn't more even in regards to knowing how I was, but I did ensure after we came back to the past that if anything happened to me that you personally would be notified"

"And how did you cover that Furuya?"

"There are a couple of people who know that I'm undercover, I let them know that I met you during your time in the Black Organization undercover and that we each knew the other was a NOC and watched out for each other as best we could after Scotch's death"

"Oh, basically saying you wanted a fellow former NOC to know that one of their own has fallen but to keep up the fight"

"Exactly"

"That would do it, the FBI would have still come you know"

"Oh I know, but I had secret orders sealed in the case of my death that would have allowed you guys to act on your own and yet still be able to coordinate with the PSB at the same time"

"When did you manage that?"

"Hey guys, take it to the house"

The two look around and realize that they were still very much in the open, even if they were keeping their voices down and it was unlikely they would be overheard it was still pretty risky and as such they go back to the Kudo house. On the drive there Furuya thinks back to after Scotch had killed himself with Akai's gun due to mistakes on both sides, now then the reason he had to go back to Japan was because of a target staying there but Furuya had decided to make personal contact with the PSB as well and make certain arrangements in the form of orders, at least some of the arrangements were in the form of orders, other specific arrangements were more a request with very sound reasoning behind them

_Past_

Everyone was surprised to see Furuya, at least those that were in on the fact that he was undercover in a dangerous Organization, but they were also relieved to see him considering the fact that they'd just held a funeral for Morofushi Hiromitsu just days earlier and all were afraid that Furuya would be next

"Furuya, it's...it's good to see you"

"I'm sure it is"

"What are you doing here though?"

"I have things I need to do in Japan and decided to report in person, besides I also need to make a few arrangements"

"Arrangements?"

"Yes"

And so in private Furuya talks to his superior

"So Furuya, what exactly do you need to do?"

"I need to create sealed orders, these orders are not to be opened until confirmation of my death, I also need to talk to everyone who knows about my undercover job because I also have a request"

"Understood, you can have my office while creating these sealed orders...are you sure about creating these orders though? I mean there's a chance that these orders won't even be needed"

"Just a precaution boss" (thinks) "_I know for a fact that these orders are needed since I know the future and that means I know that the FBI are going to be coming to Japan, might as well make things a little easier on them in the event of my death though, though my reasons behind these orders will be different in written form then from the true reason_"

Two hours later and Furuya had finished writing down and sealing his orders and everyone in on the fact that Furuya was undercover in the Organization had met in a secure, soundproof room

"Okay Furuya what's this about?"

"A fellow Organization member"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have a request, if...if something were to happen to me I need you to inform him of my death, to let him know that he's the last man standing"

"Furuya you're not making sense"

(Sighs) "I'm sorry, I guess what I just said doesn't make much sense without context, I have conclusive proof that Moroboshi Dai, known as Rye in the Black Organization is actually an undercover FBI agent known as Akai Shuichi, as such if I should die while undercover I want someoen to contact the FBI and to pass on a message to Akai Shuichi that a fellow NOC has fallen and that he's the last man standing against them with the knowledge to take them out" (thinks) "_they don't need to know about Mizunashi Rena also known as Kir, a CIA agent who is also undercover thanks to her father sacrificing himself for the mission to keep his only daughter safe_"

"You're basically saying that you want us to tell a fellow NOC that he's the only one left able to fight full force against them, to tell a comrade that they've lost one of their own, even if they work for someone else"

"Yes I do"

"What makes you think he'd do the same regarding you if he ever knew about you being a NOC?"

"It's not so much wondering if he'd do the same as much as the _ability_ to do the same"

"What do you mean?"

"FBI missions from what I've read in the news are vastly different from the Organization mission he's been given, if he at any time is on a different FBI mission, for whatever reason he may not even have the ability to tell his fellow agents about his suspicions about me if he has any or have them pass on any messages to me because of the fact that I may still be undercover with the Organization and as such contact would be extremely dangerous and he knows that. As such I am not expecting him to afford the same courtesy to me for practical reasons"

"Oh, the fact that he doesn't know your true name would also be a hinderance wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would be"

"Wait...how did you find out his real name then?"

"I have my ways"

"Understood Furuya, we'll do our best to follow your wishes in the event of your death"

"Thanks, by the way boss, I have those sealed orders waiting for you on your desk"

"Understood, then under the specific requirements you have already given me those orders shall be sealed until met"

And with that Furuya leaves to complete his Organization job

_Present_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, again, when did you manage to make those secret orders?"

"Remember when I was ordered back to Japan shortly after Scotch's death?"

"Wait...you have those orders for that long now?"

"Yep, I even updated them the day you called to let me know you were alive"

"Using my Okiya identity and address?"

"Yes, don't worry they don't know you're actually Akai Shuichi presumed dead FBI agent"

"How did you cover my Okiya identity?"

"Don't ask"

"Someone knows don't they?"

"Not...not exactly Akai"

"What did you do?"

"I may have said that if they ever meet someone calling themselves Okiya Subaru, are around Edogawa Conan and seem to have good deduction skills then they should be told that Amuro Toru says, and I am quoting myself who will quote me 'the crows have found a rat, but they don't know about a silver bullet hiding from them awaiting the moment to strike back' that will be your cue that I have died but have left the remaining part of the mission to you and anyone else that's fighting against the Organization either from within or from without"

"Okay...I don't like it, but okay, however I will know a lot easier since you'll likely show up in the newspapers as your Amuro identity since your Furuya identity can't be known at the moment by anyone, in time though they'll let the world know that Furuya Rei is dead though they may or may not reveal you were part of the PSB"

"I know that full well" (thinks) "_especially since unlike last time I'm going to be leaving them soon and will either be killed for real or will have to be thought dead by everyone here and at the PSB, the crows are getting too suspicious of me this time around since I'm not going after you as aggressively as last time, even though I have the mission to ascertain if you're alive or not by judging the reactions of your FBI agents_"

Three weeks later, shortly after the mall incident Kudo and Akai would receive news that Furuya Rei was dead, the two of them were together with the rest of the kids just going out to eat on Agasa's treat when they came across a case that the PSB was (secretly) involved in. Akai and Kudo would figure out the criminal working together and when that was done Kazami went over to Akai

"You said your name is Okiya Subaru correct?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have a message from Amuro Toru he said to tell you and I am qouting him here 'the crows have found a rat, but they don't know about a silver bullet hiding from them awaiting the moment to strike back' now then I don't know what that means but..."

"I do, thank you...for telling me this"

"I'll be coming by later to give you more information"

Kazami then leaves the scene leaving Kudo and Akai alone to process what they had just been told as he walks away Kazami has a thought

(Thinks) "_I hope you knew what you were doing regarding Okiya Subaru Furuya, your request regarding the FBI agent was strange enough, but at least with your explanation of him also being undercover in the Organization you were investigating it was understandable, but Okiya...what's his connection to you? Why do you trust their deduction abilities and what was that strange message about that he tried to hide his reaction to?_"

Meanwhile Akai and Kudo go back to Kudo's house after being shaken from their shock by the Detective Boys and finishing the meal

"Furuya..."

"He didn't even get onto Bell Tree and see if your sister knew if you were alive or not"

"Kudo...they could have killed him for a number of reasons, either that or because he's undercover if he was doing illegal activities to gain more evidence against the Black Organization and had to shoot at police officers they would have shot back"

"But..."

"Until we have further details we don't know how exactly he was killed"

(Sighs) "I know but still...he seemed invicible, after all he stayed undercover the longest of any of you guys and while he may have gotten hurt he lived through most things that would kill a normal person"

"I know Kudo, I'm still wondering how he covered Okiya though, I mean he told me what he said but still...that's a lot of trust to give someone not affiliated with law enforcement, I mean while the FBI request would have seemed strange it also would have made sense in a way since I had been undercover with the Organization myself but as far as they're aware Okiya Subaru has no connection to either the Organization or law enforcement and as such messages like what was just passed on would be considered not only unusual but out of character as well depending on how well they knew the person"

"I'm sure he figured something out, in the meantime do you want me to be here when Kazami comes by?"

"No, it's best you head back to the Mouri's"

"Understood"

"Though actually there is one more thing we need to discuss?"

"Oh?"

"Kazami, full knowledge or not?"

"Hm..."

Meanwhile at PSB headquarters things were still a little chaotic with Furuya's death, but there was one last thing they had to do before moving forward

"So...we can't tell Akai Shuichi about Furuya's death due to him dying before Furuya did, but we still have something left to do regarding Furuya"

"The sealed orders"

"Yes, the sealed orders, his final orders to us that we shall fulfill to the best of our abilities, and if those orders pertain to the Black Organization all the better"

"Agreed"

And so they open up the sealed orders and are actually a bit confused about said orders

"Um...I don't get it, does this mean we're to have some sort of agreement with the FBI and now work beside them?"

"Might be, or at the very least we give them any leads we get in exchange for any leads that they get"

"But these orders also state that they're to use their guns legally from now on whenever Organization missions come up...and anything dealing with American citizens as well for some reason"

"I think we'll be having to talk to the FBI soon regarding these arrangements, but for now it does look like he's made it legal for the FBI to operate in Japan against the Organization"

"This is probably going to be so confusing for them"

"No kidding, it's already confusing enough for us, for them...well they're probably going to not only be confused as to why they're not getting in trouble for having a secret operation up to now but also that we're willing to cooperate with them from here on out against the Organization"

Late that night Kazami arrived at the Kudo house, he was a little curious as to why Okiya would be at the house of a famous author but as soon as he rang the door bell Okiya was the person who answered the door meaning that it was indeed the right house

"Yes?"

"There's more to what I said earlier today, as promised I am here to give you answers"

"Okay"

Kazami is led to the living room where the three of them sit down

(Sighs) "I think that first of all you should know that Amuro Toru's real name was Furuya Rei and he was a member of the PSB. I'm not here about that though, instead I need to tell you how Furuya was killed, and by the way I don't expect you to give me answers to the cryptic message he left behind for you Okiya"

What he didn't know was that Kudo and Akai had talked and had decided to let Kazami in on the whole secret, including what the message meant if he did indeed know about the Black Organization and Furuya's role in it, which it was seeming likely since he knew Furuya's Amuro identity, but since he hadn't mentioned his Organization code name that wasn't completely a positive form of saying he knew Furuya was undercover in the Organization


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?"

"He was basically assassinated, one shot to the heart and the other shot to the head at basically the same time, he was coming out of the cafe that he works at as Amuro Toru, he mentioned that he was being followed recently because of certain...actions he had been taking recently and said that the followers might have seen him leaving headquarters where he reports in to us and occasionally helps us with our cases so that we know he's still alive and definitively a PSB agent"

"Oh, what do you mean by that?...wait never mind I don't have the right to know that"

"No you do, primarily because of a text message he sent shortly before his death, though admittedly it's just as cryptic as the message he asked us to pass on to you Okiya"

Kazami sighs and then takes a huge breath knowing what he was about to do would never have been done if Furuya was still alive, but he hoped that Okiya would understand the text with the background information

"Amuro Toru, real name Furuya Rei was deep undercover in an Organization that uses alcoholic codenames, his was Bourbon, he was our only in with the Organization after our other operative codenamed Scotch was killed several years ago, Furuya is secretive about his death for the most part but from what I can infere it's likely Scotch killed himself to preserve Furuya's mission and keep others safe as well. Anyways the text is as follows 'tell Okiya both bullets are safe still but the mature Irregular somehow that the crows are closing in, and that I know her true identity as Hell Angel's daughter. Also tell Okiya that his wedge is in danger as well and that he should tell his fellow wolves to move fast to protect them, but Okiya I ensured that at the least Hell Angel's daughter, your wedge and you were never connected and buried you three as deeply as I could, however I'm sorry I couldn't do more for when _she_ shows up and risks everything' the rest was primarily giving me information on how to collect the evidence he's already gathered and he says to tell you 'Bourbon signing off and leaving the hatred to you' I don't understand what all he means but...I thought it might help you to understand what he meant with the earlier message he passed on"

"It does in that it let's me know others are at risk that I need to protect in the immediate future but otherwise everything else I need to do is already being done"

"Understood, meanwhile I guess it's time for me to go"

"Wait...there's something _I _need to tell _you_, something very important that will allow you to understand why Furuya Rei had such trust in me"

"Okay"

"First though you need to sit down"

And so that's exactly what Kazami does

"The first thing you should know is that my name isn't Okiya Subaru"

Kazami starts to get up to do his duty as a police officer but Akai stalls him with a hand signaling that he wasn't finished yet and so Kazami sits back down

"My real name is Akai Shuichi presumed dead FBI agent after my car exploded so that a CIA operative could go back undercover in the Organization, we were unaware in full about your operations...well I say that but in truth I knew about Bourbon for a long time but didn't say anything to protect him"

"You're one of the bullets aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Which means...the wedge is the CIA operative who supposedly killed you"

"Yes, I'll be taking care of that problem once you leave, we the FBI or at least me will come to the PSB headquarters later to begin further discussions regarding our plan to take the Organization down, though admittedly I'll be a little busy protecting people soon"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Hell Angel's daughter for one just in case someone else made the connection, and then...well for some reason I get the feeling that there's going to be a case that the FBI are going to get involved in soon that I have to be involved in as a sniper"

"Still, who all knows that you..."

"Besides the person who came up with the plan, Furuya, my boss, Kir, and three others and now you are the only ones who know, two other fellow agents who are still in Japan do not know of my survival and for now it has to remain that ways"

"I see...Furuya told you about his arrangements in the case of his death regarding the FBI didn't he?"

"Yes he did, he said that this will allow us to act autonomously while at the same time being able to coordinate and work together with the PSB at need"

"Yes that's exactly what those orders do, though I do want to speak with your boss to let him know of what Furuya managed to do and get his signature on a few forms...hey don't blame Furuya about those forms he had everything with those orders done correctly to make such orders legal without any signatures from the FBI but unfortunately there's no getting around certain forms needing your boss's signature to legally allow us to work together and coordinate our efforts against the Organization"

"I see, by the way there's two other allies that work in the shadow, one's the other bullet while the other one...well let's just say they're dealing with their own problem for now but won't hesitate to call for backup at need"

"Understood, still...one would think you would want your fellow agents who don't know that you're alive to know that you are actually alive, I would give anything for..."

"I know, and Furuya and I had a plan for them to find out I was actually still alive but that plan is no longer possible as such I might need a different method to inform those two of my continued existence, and I can't necessarily speak for Furuya but...I think he would want you to continue the fight as well, he knew the risks going into the mission I'm sure, by the way how was he identified?"

"I identified his body myself, I was on my way to pick him up anyways since his car had broken down the day before, I got there only moments after the shooting"

"I see, so there's no way for him to have possibly faked his death unlike me"

"Yes, there's no faking this death"

"Understood, once James signs the paperwork tell him...if you see him first tell him I wish to be the contact point whenever possible between the PSB and the FBI"

"I'll tell him"

"Thank you"

"Akai...I don't fully understand why he trusts you so much even knowing the two of you were undercover together for a time but I do know this, if you hadn't fully gained his trust somehow not only would he have blamed you for Scotch's death but he would never entrust you with finishing his mission even if you're doing it as an American federal agent and not a Japanese agent"

"So he told you I was on the roof that day"

"Yes, he also said...well it confused me but he said 'don't always believe what you see in the Organization, a shooter killing a traitor may not actually be killing a traitor, instead a traitor may be killing themselves for protection of others' though he also said that such a possibility is extremely low but that it could happen"

"I see, thank you for explaining that, even if in a way I already knew how much he trusts me"

"How?"

"That I'm afraid was between me and him, he's taken it to the grave as will I"

"Understood, by the way while you're going to be the main contact point I'm concerned about..."

"My Okiya identity being associated with you guys?"

"Yes and with you mentioning you're supposed to be a dead FBI agent...wait who all knows about you again?"

"You, my boss, Kir, and four others in the shadows now that Furuya is gone and two of the ones who know are only on the fringes of knowing, basically helping me with my disguise"

"I see, anyways we may need another identity for you to coordinate with the PSB"

"Hm...I'll think about it but I have too many identities already"

"Well...we might help you figure something out, in the meantime I should get going"

"Understood"

"I'll contact you indirectly soon I promise"

"I'll be looking for that contact then, in the meantime...whenever possible protect Edogawa Conan will you?"

"Oh I already have those orders from Furuya, something about a trouble magnet?"

"You could say that alright, anyways like you said you need to get going, I have something to do tomorrow as well"

"Understood...I'll let you know when the funeral is seeing as how..."

"Thank you"

The next day Akai as Subaru decided to try and get a job at Poirot in Furuya's place, he knew it wasn't very likely to happen but he also knew that he had to do _something_ besides continue keeping watch on Haibara plus it would make coordinating with Kudo a whole lot easier too, however that hadn't actually been his main reason for going out the next day, his primary reason was to meet up with his boss and discuss whether or not it was a good idea to reveal the truth to Jodie and Camel much earlier than they had originally, however with Furuya dead the original plan would no longer work and as such he needed to talk to his boss to figure out what the best plan was regarding those two. Ultimately he found out the same day that he wouldn't be getting the job primarily because of his education background (while that normally wouldn't be a disqualifier this time they decided they needed a younger person who was just starting college, not to mention they weren't sure if Okiya wouldn't also simply rush out at a moments notice having been told by Amuro that Okiya sometimes wound up at cases involving Conan) but also because it was just too soon after Amuro's death in front of their store, he also found out through James that he wouldn't be revealing himself to Jodie or Camel any time soon for safety reasons, though he also found out that James would be going to the PSB headquarters soon and as such knew that James would find out about his request then regarding contact with the PSB

"Just...just tell them to be careful okay?"

"Don't worry I will and we will tell them the truth Akai I promise but not yet, I still need you in the shadows for just a little bit longer"

"Understood sir, standard contact?"

"Yes"

"I'll talk to you later then"

Akai starts to leave but then stops and turns back

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing" (thinks) "_No, I can't make my boss suspicious now about knowing about __fu__ture events, not when Bourbon and I, and I guess to a certain extent Kudo have spent so much __ti__me making sure not to cause too many ripples up to this point. I will wait for contact regarding the __si__tuation before I get involved_"

His phone suddenly alerts him to a text and when he reads it he gets a bit worried

*Urgent, must meet at Kudo house immediately, too dangerous to explain on phone*

Fifteen minutes later and the unaged Kaito Kid was at the Kudo house


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"My younger self is getting cocky and Snake has changed his pattern as well, we need to think of something to get my younger self under control and get Snake to back off for a little bit, but..."

"You're remembering the sniper incident aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, indeed I am"

"Hm...well for now we can come up with a few plans and then get serious after we deal with the sniper"

"And you protect your sister and hopefully prevent her from getting shot this time around right?"

(Snorts) "As if, Masumi is Masumi she's going to get herself hurt in some way in the end, plus let's face it it's too dangerous for two snipers to try and out snipe each other near a train or other busy area, as such it really is best to wait until when I originally got into the game as a sniper at Asakusa Sky court"

"Well you know what's best but still..."

"It's the only plan we've got KID, by the way have you heard about..."

"Yeah, I've heard"

"How?"

"Two ways actually, the TV news was just starting to talk about it when I overheard Nakamori speaking about it as well at the coffee shop I got work at that he stops in regularly, he gave me more details then the TV did, unintentionally of course, and of course I actually know more then him regarding who Amuro Toru actually was but still...what about his funeral or even his real identity?"

"I haven't been contacted yet about the funeral, as for his real identity...the PSB will most likely make something up though I don't know what that could possibly be"

"Understood, I don't have an official invitation unlike what you'll likely get but I'll be there somehow I promise, after all..."

"We're now two out of only three people who know the whole truth"

"Yeah"

"By the way are you going to..."

"Try and save Nakamori? I am when the time is right, I was always planning on retiring KID when Pandora was destroyed and the guys who killed dad taken down, but I also always imagined Nakamori being there when I finally did so, instead..."

"Instead Nakamori is killed in the line of duty protecting you from Snake mere months before the Organization is taken down"

"Yeah, the taskforce had taken to wearing protection at all my heists over the past few months because Snake was getting more and more bold and also more and more dangerous, unfortunately that night Nakamori wasn't wearing his protection because a rookie needed it more and of course I rarely if ever wear protection and Snake had gotten me in the leg anyways after shooting down my glider. Nakamori could tell I wasn't able to get a way fast enough and shielded me, he died almost instantly from what I heard"

"At least the taskforce was able to get Snake that night and the PSB was able to put you under their protection which prevented your from being arrested and probably killed by other Organization members"

"Yeah, they let me continue the hunt for Pandora and let me do one final heist to put an end to the Kaito KID formally, giving everyone actual closure"

"Anyways do what you can to reel your younger self in until we can start making better plans and acting on them"

"Will do"

"By the way, why was it too dangerous to say this over the phone?"

"My phone got swiped and while I got it back there's no telling if it's been bugged or not"

"Then the text..."

"You didn't recognize the number right?"

"Yes"

"I used a coworkers phone, one that I knew was secure enough for texting at least"

"I see"

"Anyways I'd best get going, but...I think we might need to meet more regularly, the three of us who remember"

"True, by the way we have another, on the fringe ally that will also be keeping an eye on Kudo whenever possible"

"Oh?"

"Yes Kazami from the PSB, he works...worked with Furuya, combine that with the fact that I most likely will be the contact point between the FBI and PSB once more, even if no one else knows that, and I will have more regular updates on him then you"

"Good, he needs watched"

"No kidding Furuya called him a trouble magnet according to Kazami"

"I see...wait he's the guy who almost shot me once in the original timeline, as did Camel"

"Yeah, they both apparently wanted to appologize, but you can't blame them entirely considering the fact that you were in disguise"

"I never did blame the two of them since they were doing their jobs, and the challenge/response code saved me both times but what you said triggered my memory is all"

"I see...KID...Asakura I mean I know you have your hands full with your younger self but...could you watch over Kazami and Kudo as well whenever on your heists?"

"Kazami yes Kudo...I'll leave him to my younger self"

"Okay that will work"

"By the way do you need a diguise for the contact thing?"

"Might, but the PSB and I will work on that issue got it?"

"Got it, now then I have to get going"

"Indeed you do, see you around though"

"Agreed"

The next day Akai got the formal notice about Furuya in regards to his funeral arrangements, he had also informed James about what Kazami had told him and that they needed to get Mizunashi Rena out of the Organization and back home with her brother

*I'll take care of it, was already planning to do so when we found out about Amuro through you, by the way you're primary contact with the PSB for the FBI, more information given to you after funeral, FBI formally attending as well*

*Got it, will be disguised*

*Understood Okiya?*

*No, have something different in mind for this*

Two days later and Akai was out in about in a very similar disguise as when the three who thought they were the only ones who remembered the future confronted the unaging Kaito KID who also remembered the future, there were some minor differences such as the placement of the scar but otherwise it was a perfect blend of Okiya Subaru and Scar Akai, add in dark sunglasses that were sometimes seen and sometimes not seen at funerals, especially on sunny days which this day was and he blended in perfectly.

"Though we've lost a good friend we will continue on, we will mourn his loss but we will make new friends, and while we may never know for certain if it is our enemies that have dealt us this major blow we will finish what was started with him with the help of new friends. This will not break us even if it wearies our souls just a little more"

James was also allowed to speak since this was primarily a police funeral with two civilians, one who was hidden and one who worked with the FBI anyways and as such was allowed to attend

"My fellow agents and I never met Furuya Rei but we too acknowledge the blow that has been dealt to us and also vow to take down his enemies once and for all, for his enemies are our enemies, his fight is our fight no matter which country one comes from, the fight against criminals, against evil is universal, I make this vow here and now, until every last one of his enemies is either killed or arrested we will not rest, we will use all available resources to track them down and bring them in if they allow us to, no matter how long this takes, no matter how many generations this fight lasts they will be defeated, even if the promise is passed down verbally throughout the years, if oral tradition is the only way to pass down the mission then so be it, goodbye Furuya Rei may your death be avenged so that your rest can be peaceful"

After the funeral (which while Furuya had requested to be cremated he had also requested a western style funeral for reasons that were unknown to the PSB but made perfect sense to Akai due to the two of them signing paperwork to legally make them family shortly after the Organization had been taken down. They had done this for two reasons, one was because they felt that they needed to do _something_ to keep them connected despite distance between them after everything they had been through at the end of the fight and the other was because during the fight against the Organization once Furuya got his head straight in regards to Akai the two had signed paperwork that gave the other legal rights to deal with medical issues if the other was unable to make those decisions themselves, and those rights had been used a few times too, Akai had signed paperwork for Furuya to have surgery twice, Furuya signed paperwork for Akai to have surgery three times and Furuya had also been forced to sign paperwork stating that the doctors could take Akai off of life support one time when the doctors had said that there was nothing more that they could do and that they were basically prolonging Akai's life for nothing, of course that would be the day that Akai would prove them wrong by coughing and barely, but still actually doing so, breathing on his own, his breaths had been shallow, his oxygen rate was below acceptable levels for the doctors forcing them to put him of pure oxygen waiting to see if he needed intubated again, and briefly opening his eyes. The doctors had considered him a miracle considering how quickly he managed to recover from his injuries, he was only out of the fight against the Organization mentally for a month, physically he was out of the fight for five months which included his one month stay in the hospital to get back into the fight mentally and be well enough to be discharged. After that day both of them had discussed their wishes fully regarding what they wanted for a funeral and it was decided that both would have at least a partially western funeral, Akai would have the full western funeral while Furuya would have the combination of east and west) Akai put flowers on the family grave and spoke words so silently that no one else could hear them since he knew that he would be forced to answer questions if overheard, questions he would be unable to answer


	9. Chapter 9

"Goodbye, little brother, I'll finish this fight we started together, I promise"

He then senses another presence beside him and looks over to see Kazami who looks at him

"Akai, right?"

"Yes"

"We need to talk"

"Indeed, let's go then"

And so the two head to PSB headquarters in Kazami's car (Akai had taken a taxi to the funeral knowing that this was a possibility)

"So...is this what you'll look like whenever coming here to be our go between with the FBI?"

"Not sure yet, but it's a possibility, so I'm the official go between?"

"Yes, and the FBI is fully allowed to handle Organization work legally, and for some reason he also made sure that anything American related was legal as well, we've already told your boss that you guys can legally use your guns with no repercussions from now on so you guys don't have to worry about getting into trouble for any shootouts with Organization members...or anything American related either though why Furuya specified that I have no idea"

"So...I can't be seen as Akai because of the Organization and my Okiya identity can't be compromised if at all possible either, oh and we're going to be doing an operation soon to get Kir out of the Organization and back to America, don't know the full details but I got a text shortly before the funeral asking you guys to be on standby in case we get into more trouble than what we can handle"

"We'll be on standby then"

"Oh and while this was never actually specified in the agreement I'm offering my services as a sniper to the PSB in any of their operations against the Black Organization"

"Akai, no, we can't do that to the FBI"

"It's something I'm freely offering, look I know that you don't necessarily like taking me away from the FBI but you're not doing that, instead I'm asking to work beside the PSB...in Furuya's place, because as far as I know you guys don't have any snipers while the Black Organization has two, add on the fact that while none of the others are snipers they're pretty good shots and that means that you guys are at risk without someone like me"

Kazami gives Akai a glare for a few more minutes but then his body language admits defeat meaning that Akai had won that fight and would be allowed to work as a sniper alongside the PSB once they had everything worked out for him to be able to safely do so

"Only when the FBI doesn't have any operations, from what Furuya told us on occasion you were the best the FBI had, probably the best America had"

"Now that we can legally work here James is bringing in more snipers, I may be the best the FBI has but the others aren't too terrible either, the main difference is sniping range accuracy, if it comes down to it he'll have one of the other snipers doing a mission within their limitations"

"Very well, but you probably won't be called frequently you know"

"I know but at least you now have another resource available to you at a moments notice"

"Now then communicating with us in person needs to be a priority and as such we need to discuss possible disguises and names for you"

"Agreed"

"Any names you won't use besides your real name and the name you are more commonly known as right now?"

"Moroboshi Dai, Amuro Toru, Furuya Rei, Morofushi Hiromitsu in any spelling"

"How did you..."

"I'm sorry, but that's something else Furuya and I will both be taking to the grave with us" (Thinks) "_As it is I only found out his true name near the end of the fight against the Organization __o__riginally, I still regret what happened to him in both timelines but at least I tried my best to save __hi__m, my best just wasn't good enough since the phone had information that was too sensitive on it __a__nd Furuya sideblinded both of us by not announcing who he was, if he had done so...maybe things __w__ould have turned out different this time __around_"

"Understood, now then I think for disguise you have a pretty good one already"

"No, it's too risky for regular use, for several reasons"

"But..."

"No, if I start coming here looking like this regularly the Black Organization might catch on to the fact that Akai Shuichi is actually alive, I look too similar to my old self to be safely hidden like this, if the Black Organization suspects my survival until we can get her out Kir is at risk of being outright killed and I don't want that on my consciousness"

"Understood, so...disguise time, one that will be different enough from your Okiya and Akai identities but still allow us to recognize you at a moments glance"

Two hours later and the PSB had both a disguise and name for him to use whenever he either came in person or made contact via text or e-mail, though they deliberately used the same phone he had for his Okiya identity due to the fact that carrying more than one or two phones would get very confusing very fast and Akai had stated that if at all possible he wanted to stick with one phone for everyone, though they hacked his phone and as such the phone now had two numbers associated with it and the person he contacted dictated which number the phone displayed (they were originally going to force Akai to have two different phones like Kudo did but even with them planning slightly ahead the only phone and number they had available was Furuya's and no one wanted that to be given to anyone yet, not even an ally in the form of Akai, though they did explain that at somepoint he really did need a dedicated phone for them)

"I understand, as it is Furuya and I...well we did our best to keep our Organization numbers, or if absolutely necessary informed each other of the new phone number so that we could keep in touch even after I left the Organization"

"Wait...you were the occasional text messages he would answer weren't you?"

"Yes, even when I was discovered and he was able to remain we've remained in contact with each other even if it wasn't very frequent"

"Wait...I remember something now that I had forgotten even after you told me that you're supposed to be a dead FBI agent, we heard about the exploded car at Reiha pass and how a person had been identified with fingerprints from a cell phone with his right hand that hadn't been burned, Furuya was clenching his phone with a look of desperation and talking under his breath, I couldn't really catch it but it almost sounded like he was saying 'it can't be true, the plan couldn't have failed, you're alive I know it', he stayed up all night that night keeping a hold of his phone, I had to give him sleeping pills just to force him to get rest the next day. For the next five days Furuya was...listless is a nice term for his actual condition really, he was basically almost like a drone or a ghost, he didn't really talk, barely ate without prompting and work was...well we were worried about his undercover assignment and his PSB job both, when his phone rang a unique tone five days after we first received the news we had to actually prompt him to answer the phone. When he answered he, his demeanor was shock at first and then suddenly...suddenly Furuya was back, we only have his part of the conversation but this is what we heard 'Who are you really because I don't believe you, I said I don't believe you, you're lying to me mister and when I find out who you really are you're going to regret saying that name, it...it is you, only you know that information, earliest I can make it is after five' after that he hung up the phone with tears in his eyes and said 'I never should have doubted it', then like I said he became Furuya again. We asked him about what the conversation was about but all he said was that it was private and we never got any answers from him regarding that phone call again, he also asked what he had missed while he was mentally away and we let him know everything that we had up to that point, he also mentioned that he was extremely lucky that the other ring tone hadn't gone off because that would have been trouble"

"Wait, you know his Organization ring tone?"

"Yes, he deliberately had us listen to it as a precautionary measure for just such an occasion, guess the ring tone we heard after the five days was your ring tone"

"Yes it was"

"I see, though I wonder why if he thought you were dead why he didn't reveal the truth to us regarding you"

"He had his reasons I'm sure...even before I finally made contact after five days he had his reasons"

"Wait...how are you evening functioning then? I mean if Furuya was practically comatose with your apparent death how are you not in the same condition now?"

"It's not easy I can tell you that, the only two things keeping me going now are a promise we made with each other long ago regarding the mission to take down the Organization and the fact that James and a few others wouldn't survive my death for very long, especially since so few people knew of my survival in the first place, James being one of them, in that event he would be forced to tell Jodie and Camel the truth and they would be going back into severe depression and mourning and they're just finally starting to recover from my apparent death"

"Promise...he never said anything about a promise, and if there was such a promise why did he become listless?"

"Because he knew that the plan was for me to only fake my death, not be dead for real, but he would have eventually snapped out of the state he was in with two different methods, one was the Organization and the other...the other is a secret weapon to keep up the fight"

"I see, in the meantime I guess you need to go don't you Haruto Itsuki?"

"Yes, Okiya Subaru needs to get back home for reasons I can't explain"

"I'll give you a ride then"

Fifteen minutes later and Akai was back at the Kudo house and also in is Okiya disguise (he had changed in the car)

"Okiya I need to talk to _you_ tomorrow"

"Understood"

"I don't know when I'll be available and I also might not be able to call ahead"

"I'll do my best to be here then, however..."

"If something comes up tell us _or_ we'll find out from the news depending on what happens"

"Thanks for understanding my position"

While heading back to PSB headquarters Kazami thinks back to what had been revealed to him and then thinks back to those five days after the Reiha pass incident

_Past, the day Akai faked his death_

"Sir, about the explosion that was reported"

"Yes, what of it?"

"The car was a black chevorlet, the explosion was at Reiha pass"

"Reiha pass?!"

"Yes sir, what's wrong?"

"Has...has the person been identified?"

"Not yet, but we'll let you know when it is"

Two hours later and Kazami is back

"The identity of the person has been discovered"

"How?"

"The person's right hand wasn't burned fortunately and we managed to get their finger prints and identify them through that, plus someone who met the person earlier that day brought in a cell phone that also confirmed it was the guy in the truck that exploded"

Furuya grips his cell phone hard and under his breath says something that Kazami only barely hears and not even clearly at that

"It can't be true, the plan couldn't have failed, you're alive I know it"

However the phone never rings that day and everyone else leaves not noticing that Furuya hadn't moved much since the person's death had been confirmed. The next day Kazami was one of the first ones in and sees Furuya still sitting where he had been the night before

"Furuya did you stay all night to finish paperwork?...Furuya?..."

Kazami walks over to Furuya's desk and realizes that Furuya hadn't touched a piece of paperwork since the death had been confirmed and that brought up a huge worry for Kazami

"Furuya...when did you have dinner last night?"

"Not hungry"

"Furuya...did you have breakfast?"

"No"

Kazami quickly gets something from the vending machine and hopes that Furuya would snap out of whatever dazed like state he was in with some food, but those hopes were quickly dashed as Kazami soon realized that Furuya was in no state to work due to him not paying attention or contributing to any conversation, between that and the fact that he practically had to forcefeed his superior let Kazami know quickly that he would have to stick by Furuya's side practically 24/7 and did so for the next five days, barely getting any of his own work done but considering the state that Furuya was in Kazami considered it a small price to pay to ensure that Furuya would survive the current situation and not get himself killed through lack of care or by the Organization when suddenly during the fifth day of taking care of Furuya Furuya's phone went off and Kazami alerted him to it immediately even though it wasn't the Organization tone

"Furuya...Furuya..."

"Yes?"

"Phone"

"Huh...oh right...not the Organization?, hello?..."

Suddenly Furuya's face is pure anger and his voice is harsh, but considering how he had been before the fact that it suddenly showed signs of emotion and life was a good thing in Kazami's mind, though he also knew it was trouble for whoever it was on the other end of the phone call

"Who are you really because I don't believe you...I said I don't believe you...you're lying to me mister and when I find out who you really are you're going to regret saying that name, it...it is you, only you know that information...earliest I can make it is after five...bye"

Furuya then hangs up the phone and everyone is tense for a moment because while it appeared that Furuya was returning back to normal, showing emotion and interest in life again and would remain that way with the phone call they didn't need any false hope, but then Kazami saw tears in Furuya's eyes, tears that hadn't been shed even on the day that the Reiha pass explosion happened

"Furuya?..."

"I never should have doubted it"

Furuya wipes the tears from his eyes and looks straight at Kazami with the clearest eyes that Kazami had seen since everything had begun five days earlier and could tell that Furuya was back in the present in it's entirety

"Now then, what exactly have I missed since I was...listless I guess..."

And so Kazami gave a concise report on the past five days

"I see...thank you for taking care of not only the office but me during these past few days Kazami"

"It's no problem Furuya"

"Hm...you haven't gotten much sleep yourself have you?"

"It's fine"

"No, you're to take a week off...after the two of us have an actual meal somewhere's since I don't really consider vending machine food or constant cup raman an actual meal, I'm actually hungry for the first time in five days and I'm sure you're hungry too"

And so once Furuya and Kazami have curry Furuya drops Kazami off at his place and then ensures that Kazami can't work for the entire week he was being given off

_Present_


	10. Chapter 10

"That was certainly an interesting few days, and while I'm sure Furuya never blamed Akai for what had happened I was worried about him during that time, well best get some sleep because I have a long day tomorrow"

The next day Akai was indeed able to stay in the Kudo house and Kazami visited kind of late for normal visitors but considering that Akai and possibly Haibara knew that Kazami was part of the PSB (no one was quite sure what Haibara did or didn't know about people coming and going from the Kudo house anymore) it wasn't a problem

"So...what exactly do you need to talk to Okiya about?"

(Sighs) "Something that you're not going to be very happy about probably, we've not only removed you from your classes at the college you're supposed to be attending but...well we've made it so that you can't get a job to support yourself either"

"But I..."

"Listen, and listen well Okiya Subaru we know that you're getting funds from the FBI as that's your real job even if most of the world doesn't know about that, we're also going to be giving you consulting fees whenever we use your skills as a sniper, we've done these things for your own safety"

"What do you mean?"

Kazami sighs and thinks back to only two days after the PSB had heard of the name Okiya Subaru for the first time

_Two days after Okiya first came on scene_

"Someone try and get some background on this Okiya Subaru, figure out why we haven't heard his name before in any case"

"Don't bother"

Everything comes to a halt as soon as Furuya speaks up

"Furuya?"

"Look, I know you guys are wondering what's going on, but let me tell you something, Okiya Subaru is not to be investigated under any circumstances by the PSB unless he does something to fall under our jurisdiction"

"But Furuya..."

"That's an _order_ Kazami"

"Yes sir"

"One more thing, and this is for the PSB as a whole, the person who holds the identity of Okiya Subaru is to be protected at all costs if something should happen to me. If his life is at risk you do whatever it is you have to to keep him alive if at all possible, there's reasons behind this order that I can't explain but let's just say that if certain people find out about Okiya Subaru it won't be very good, not good at all"

"Sir do you know something we don't?"

"What do you think Kazami?"

"Very well sir we'll obey your orders, even if they make absolutely no sense"

"I know you will, that's why I gave them"

_Present_

"Furuya gave us a special order shortly after you came into being, that order was to protect Okiya Subaru's identity at all costs if anything were to happen to him, they included doing everything in our power to keep you alive and we fear that the Organization is catching onto you after what happened with Furuya speaking of which we haven't heard back yet regarding the mission to rescue this Kir person who's supposed to actually be part of the CIA"

"That's because James hasn't told me anything yet and I've texted him at least twice a day since I passed on the message regarding the danger Kir is in"

"Whoa there Okiya, you're getting into Akai territory here"

"It's fine inside the house, it's when I'm outside that...hang on there's a text"

He opens the text and is shocked because it was an event that was happening at least three weeks earlier than the last time

*Timothy Hunter in Japan, letting you know as asked a while back* (thinks) "_What, it can't __b__e...he's too early to be here, what changed?, what did we do to change things this much?_" (replies) *has there been any shootings?* *not yet but will be on look out for him* *understood*

Suddenly he hears Kazami speaking

"Okiya...Okiya!"

"Sorry Kazami, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short I just received a message about something important and yet something I can't really do anything about but prepare for the final move I need to make"

"Oh?"

"Yes, FBI business I'm afraid, as for what I was about to say it's when I'm outside that being Okiya is critical, now then if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course, let your boss know the PSB is ready to help at the call from him or you"

"I will"

And so text sent all he could do now was wait for things to play out, hoping that even with the sudden earlier start that they would play out pretty much the same as last time but he was grateful that at least this time the group could do their job more openly then last time, which also led him to think that might have been one of the ripples that had changed things, and then he dismissed it partially since it wasn't known outside of Japan and the Bureau that the FBI could act openly in regards to the Black Organization case and any other case that involved American citizens. He found out later the next day that Timothy Hunter had gone to ground and as such they were waiting for him to make the next move, and ultimately things happened on pretty much the same time scale as the original timeline, the only two differences were that the FBI found out about Hunter's condition earlier than last time and Jodie and Camel were allowed inside the rented tower earlier than last time as well, but otherwise things were pretty much the same as the original timeline though this time around Jodie didn't have to hide her gun use since she was legally allowed to do so whenever American citizens or Black Organization members were involved and Timothy Hunter was an American citizen. Once the shooting was over with Akai picked up Kudo knowing that the skateboard was broken and that he was injured slightly


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Akai...what about Sera?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want your sister to know..."

"No, even though there's most likely not going to be anyone checking her anymore it's still too dangerous for her to know the truth yet, besides James told me that Vermouth most likely has used the Scar Akai disguise a few times without him knowing initially"

"I thought..."

"Same here but I guess we were wrong"

"But still Sera..."

"Kudo...I want my family to know I'm alive this time around since Bourbon was on our side, I have had to stop myself so many times from texting or calling them, from sending my brother a letter disguised as fan mail or a beginner Shogi player asking for tips, but even in this timeline it's just simply too dangerous for them to know yet"

"Fine, by the way what about Kir?"

"I don't know James hasn't said anything about that operation to me, but I've let him know the PSB are on standby to help with that operation"

"Let me know too?"

"Of course"

"Though to be honest I don't know what good I would be"

"While you may not be able to actively participate, the fact that you know the full scope of the operation is enough for you to listen in at the very least"

"Still..."

Akai simply sighs

"Look Kudo, you're one of the key players against the Organization, you really should be involved even if it's just over the radio to give ideas to everyone just in case, I'll ask James if that's at all possible regarding you and hopefully be able to talk him into including me as well because of the fact that Kir is the one that helped me out in this assignment too, we NOC's have to work together"

"By the way, how did Furuya cover Kir with the PSB?"

"That I don't know, I don't even know if the PSB found out about her until after Furuya's death or before, but either way I'm pretty sure that it's a recent discovery for them"

"I see...let's hope that Kir gets out from under the Organization soon, after all last time..."

"Yeah, I remember the last time quite well, she got lucky last time we got her out of the Organization and it was only Furuya, as Bourbon that kept her alive long enough for treatment to have even the _chance_ of survival"

"And he risked his own cover doing that too"

"No kidding, I think he was yelled at by a whole lot of people for that stunt originally"

"You being one of them Akai?"

"Yep, and I'm sure you as well Kudo seeing as how she helped fake my death in the first place"

The next day he finally received a text from Kir that if they were going to move it had to be soon in regards to getting her out because Gin was getting more and more paranoid about spies in their midst and when Akai told James that James finally told him that the plan was for that very day, but that Akai was to stay out of it as a precaution and that they had other snipers on standby instead, James also mentioned that Kazami and a few other PSB agents were going to be close by as well since James had decided to take the PSB up on their offer after all. The rest of the day had Akai simply waiting anxiously for any news about the mission to get Kir out from under the claws of the Black Organization as safely as possible, hopefully with her death faked. A little after nine that evening Akai finally received a text message

*Hondo Hidemi safe, all agents also safe with most serious injury being a punctured lung that was treated successfully, agent will be sent back to US for rest and recovery once medically cleared, Jodie and Camel among those with the most minor injuries, PSB agents not needed or harmed*

Akai gives out a sigh of relief and then forwards the message to Kudo knowing that he was as worried as Akai had been about the operation

"Well, now that I no longer have that worry I think I'll go to Furuya's grave since I'm almost positive Kir will want to see it for herself before she leaves, even if it's in disguise like I will be"

And so Akai puts on his Haruto Itsuki disguise, primarily because after visiting Furuya's grave he would be going to PSB headquarters to do some training with them so that they truly understood his abilities as a sniper seeing as how he had yet to do an actual mission with them what with the identity having only been established three weeks ago and the PSB had been too busy with other work to schedule any training before then. An hour later and just as he predicted Hondo Hidemi was at Furuya's grave

"I heard about his death but couldn't risk going to his funeral, I was told about your disguise and who Bourbon truly was by the PSB by the way"

"I see...there was nothing you could have done without risking yourself"

"I know, but now that I am no longer in the Organization what will you guys do about..."

"About taking them down and figuring out their movements? I guess all we can do now is wait for them to make the next move and slowly but surely figure out a way to counteract them before they do something devastating if at all possible"

"Except you know as well as I do that..."

"Yeah I know"

"Well I have to get going, I still have debriefings to do and then..."

"Then you need to make a decision"

"Yeah, I just wanted to..."

"Say goodbye to him first?"

"Yeah"

"I understand...there's one more grave to visit first though then, even though you never met them, come on"

And so Akai led Hondo Hidemi to Scotch's grave


	12. Chapter 12

"Who was he?"

"His code name was Scotch, I was the last person to see him alive...he...he took my gun away from me and killed himself with it destroying his phone as well so as to protect everyone, he didn't need to kill himself since I had revealed who I truly was to him, unfortunately Bourbon came rushing up the stairs and I thought...well I thought it was someone other than Bourbon and thus let myself get distracted long enough for Scotch to pull the trigger"

"Wait...you knew Bourbon was a PSB agent...how?"

"That's the secret Bourbon and I will take to our graves but we knew about each other"

"I see...did Bourbon...did Furuya blame you for Scotch's death?"

"Hm...I'll leave that up to your imagination, now then it's best you get out of Japan and I have training to get to"

"Yes, I leave later tonight to reunite with Eisuke"

"Yes, that's for the best" (thinks) "_I'm glad that this time you weren't seriously hurt while getting __o__ut from underneath the Organization unlike originally when there were times we wondered if you __w__ould make it_"

"What are you going to do though? I know that the Organization believes you're dead but..."

"I have things I still have to do here, don't worry those in the know are doing everything we can to keep me as safe as possible, to keep the Organization from finding out that Okiya Subaru and Akai Shuichi are one and the same person"

"Understood, hope to see you around Akai Shuichi"

"I know, now then leave here and take care of your brother, I'll make the necessary arrangements for you to know if anything happens to me" (thinks) "_either the FBI or KID is going to be paying her a __vi__sit in that situation, with KID it's a long held promise with each other while with the FBI it will be __si__mple curtesy, though I still wish...well I can't change the past, all I and the others who remember __th__e future can do now is finish things with the Organization as quickly as possible_"

Akai decides to walk to the PSB headquarters this time around to give himself some time to think since he knew it was just a fifteen minute walk thereabouts from where Furuya was buried to PSB headquarters, while there he thinks about the long held promise from KID and the agreement he had made with the FBI to inform Kir of his death should it happen

_Past_

"So...there's something important we need to discuss with you Asakura"

"What's that?"

"Mizunashi Rena, also known as Kir in the Organization"

"Real name Hondo Hidemi CIA agent"

"Yep, look if something happens to Furuya and I and she's out of the country and no longer undercover...if the FBI doesn't inform her about us could you go to America and tell her in person what's happened to us?"

"Why me?"

"Well...besides the fact that you're an internationally wanted thief and as such can find her under any circumstances there's also the fact that you're one of only four people who remembers the future and as such would understand better than just about anyone what this actually means, she would understand to a degree as a NOC but..."

"I see...so basically this is posthumously professional courtesy"

"Exactly, better to hear about it in person if at all possible then on the news"

"Does the FBI know about your wishes?"

"They're aware of my wishes regarding Kir, doesn't necessarily mean that they'll follow them though now does it?"

"No, it does not, very well I will do as you wish if need be, but I hope it doesn't come to that"

"Agreed Asakura, agreed"

Fifteen minutes later and he's at PSB headquarters and though he doesn't show it is shocked that the FBI was also there

"Ah Haruto, these are FBI agents who sometimes work alongside the PSB on specific missions, they were simply here to finish a debriefing session, we'll be able to do our own PSB specfic training no problem"

"I see, should I go inside and get set up for the training?"

"Yes, oh James I actually think you and Haruto should talk briefly just in case we ever have to work together and he's involved, just so that you know his particular skill set"

"Understood"

"Oh by the way, I got that new phone you guys have been insisting I get"

"When did you get it?"

"About twenty minutes ago"

"I see...thank you for informing us, let us know the number then and we'll put that into our contact information for you"

"I also have my other phone that we've been using as contact just in case you wanted to tranfer any data from the old phone to the new one"

"Yes, that's probably the best thing to do"

And so Kazami escorts Jodie and Camel out to the car while Akai and James walk back into PSB headquarters (James was currently unaware of Akai's third identity)

"So...what exactly are you doing for the PSB?"

"My job as a sniper James, whenever you don't call me up for FBI missions I'm going to be doing sniping jobs for the PSB whenever they take on the Organization"

"Akai, I didn't realize you had yet another identity"

"That was the PSB's doing, whenever I do jobs with them or act as liaison between the PSB and FBI I will be Haruto Itsuki"

"Understood, so you have two phones now"

"Yes"

"Which means your Okiya phone..."

"Exactly, the dual number system I have going on is getting deleted as are all messages for Haruto up to this point"

"Got it, whenever I hear this voice I'll know to say your name in this identity...Akai I do want to make sure you don't get too confused with so many identities"

"Don't worry, the PSB and I have a system that will help me keep identities straight I promise"

"Got it, I'll talk to you later then"

"Right, at least you now know that the PSB has a competent sniper with them from time to time"

"Indeed I do...could you ask the PSB to let me know when their sniper is on duty? I would think that would save our FBI snipers from having to come"

"No, also make sure other FBI snipers are still on those missions, can never have too much cover fire from a sniper with the Organization"

"Understood"

"How are they really James?"

"Still mourning your loss, and your sister is starting to hang around them more often whenever they are around Conan...or is it the other way around where she's around Conan more and he's bumping into those two more frequently?"

"Don't ask me because I don't know, but...I do think we should let them in on the truth soon, because once I start sniping for the PSB and we have a mission together..."

"I'll think about it, for now though Kazami is back"

And indeed he was

"Have you and James talked about your job with us Haruto?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me explain my job to him for future reference whenever the PSB and FBI work together"

"You're welcome...do you want James to know your number?"

"No...at least not for now"

"Understood"

Suddenly though all of them froze when they heard another voice


	13. Chapter 13

"What about me hm? I think...I'll be taking my prize of not only phone numbers but also...getting away from my taskforce"

"KID!"

(Sighs) "Kazami, I know it's not your jurisdiction and I see Nakamori already on the case but maybe you could..."

"Stall him, but of course I can..."

Suddenly though all three of them hear a shot and KID goes down, and goes down hard, making all three of them bring up their weapons and since one weapon was a sniper rifle that had the best range of vision

"Six o'clock at least 450 yards"

"Tch, too far for us, Haruto..."

"Don't have a clear shot I'm afraid"

"Who's in your way?"

"An ally who knows the enemy better than I do...I am _so_ yelling at him later if I see him, in the meantime let's check on KID and let Nakamori make the decision on what else to do"

Ultimately KID would get away but leave the jewel he had stolen behind, as for Akai he had seen Asakura give him the signal that he would be by the Kudo house the next day and so for a couple of hours that night Akai and the PSB did some training together so that the PSB understood what Akai's job as a sniper actually was though first he and James tag teamed in explaining how things would work to Kazami

"Geeze, a sniper is a very lethal and helpful tool aren't they?"

"Yes they are, we kill from a distance, that's what happened a few weeks ago with Timothy Hunter by the way, very rarely do we use disabling shots, it's also why we tend to be the last resort for a lot of reasons in a negotiation situation but we're ready to shoot at a moments notice if given the order"

"You have excellent range as a sniper which makes you even more lethal than other snipers doesn't it?"

"Yes, the further the distance a sniper can hit the more lethal they are because the further away from the battle they can be, granted for police the distance generally isn't that great a distance needed but better safe than sorry"

"But Kazami...why do we need a sniper ourselves?, doesn't the FBI have three snipers here in the country that can help us due to our agreement?"

Akai is the one who speaks up though

"Not necessarily, I was speaking with the boss of the FBI explaining my job and apparently I'm needed since the FBI might be at a different location from the PSB if we get two or more leads and split the leads up between the two organizations, if that turns out to be the case..."

"Then the FBI snipers might not be available"

"Especially if one is newer to sniping than the others and needs one of the snipers as a spotter"

"Oh...you know something Haruto?"

"Not necessarily, I was just observing the recent mission and it seemed that one of the snipers was acting like they were still learning their craft, being the closest out of the ones there and with what appeared to be a spotter"

"I think I'll ask James about that then and go from there, I'll take you home Haruto and we'll talk on the way back to your place"

"First though we need to deal with my phone remember"

"Right...who gave you your new phone by the way?"

"Mizunashi Rena"

"Mizunashi Rena...wait her name is actually Hondo Hidemi right?"

"Yes"

"Why would she give her phone to you?"

"She had her reasons"

"Understood"

The phone issue was dealt with and on the way back Kazami asked Akai a very blunt question

"Do you want the other PSB agents to know about you or not?"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're actually an FBI agent but one that's supposed to be dead due to Kir needing to go back undercover"

"Why do you ask?"

"Becuase of the fact that we _are_ going to be working with the FBI occasionally with you as our sniper, add that with what you said earlier about one of the snipers possibly being a rookie..."

"I know that he's a rookie, he only really started his sniper training as I was returning to Japan, that James actually allowed him to be here is unusual unless his hand was forced for some reason, as it is you and he are the only ones who know that there are actually four FBI snipers in country not three, it's just that I'm supposed to be dead which technically takes me out of the picture"

"In any case, what do you think about my proposal?, it's less dangerous than if your fellow FBI agents find out correct?"

"In one way yes, but in another..."

Suddenly Akai's eyes go fully open and the look in his eyes actually terrifies Kazami

"Don't underestimate the Black Organization Kazami, if any of you begin to act differently then they'll suspect that something is up, more than likely they might soon start doing what they did in regards to me and send someone to you that's disguised as Furuya Rei but like with me injuries consistent with what happened to him, at least to a degree, plus there's the fact that they might slip up on radio or phone communications since I doubt they've had frequent contact with NOC's or otherwise unlike you, they may have known the Organization ringtone but I doubt they fully understood what it meant"

"I see...guess you're right, but your fellow agents, at least two of them are going to find out at some point correct? I overheard you and James talk about it once"

"When the time is right then yes Jodie and Camel will find out the truth about my apparent death, but not until then and they're trained not to give away things like the truth unlike your people...that isn't to say that they can't keep secrets but...Furuya has mentioned that you guys tend to work in the dark and do the dirty work, cleaning up messes that others can make, but this is on a much bigger scale than what most of the group you have understand. The Organization already killed two of your agents I am not going to let them take another if I can help it"

"Except that we risk death either way"

"But it's better to be ignorant of me and die then to know about me and be killed for knowing such information, you said it yourself that Furuya was almost drone like for five days after my apparent death, what do you think will happen to the other agents if they find out who I am and something happens unexpectedly, you guys have lost Furuya too recently, you don't need to find out my real identity and then lose me too, it's bad enough to know that they've lost a sniper, they don't need to know that they've lost another excellent ally in the fight against the Organization, one who has been with them and knows how they work. You guys were backup for the Kir mission, from what I heard it was a close call and the mission succeeded partially because of the snipers"

"Yes but still, if they were to know about you..."

"You aren't to tell them Kazami, it's just simply too risky, they don't need to know that there are four FBI snipers until it either becomes necessary or unless the mission ends"

"Very well I will respect your wishes...however are you certain about them disguising someone as Furuya?"

"Yes, the Organization did the same with me and that was with Kir 'killing' me and Gin and Vodka seeing that for themselves, even if it wasn't a suspected traitor killing him due to his actions they would be suspicious of his death if he was ousted as a traitor near the end"

"Wait that means that Kir..."

"Kir is safe, they may have had their suspicions about her again, and their reach tends to be long but the CIA knows what it's doing regarding their agents and they'll make sure that Kir remains safe from the Organization until they're positive that the Organization is gone for good"

"Well, we're at your house Haruto, we'll be contacting you regarding more training soon I'm sure but for now what we did tonight was a good start"

"Indeed it was, indeed it was"

"Still...are you sure about this? I know you already are a sniper for the FBI and will return to that after the Organization is taken care of and that we're also going after the Organization but...we are not the FBI and yet we'll be paying you for whenever you to work with us, as such are you and your boss absolutely sure about you working with another organization?"

"Yes, James and I not only chose this because of the agreement between the FBI and the PSB but I chose it for other more personal reasons, reasons that involve Furuya...now then remember what I said about a possible impostor thanks to the Organization"

"I will, I promise"

"Good, and one more thing, I know that it's going to be hard for you to keep the other agents from finding out the truth about me, especially because you do have a point in some ways about it being better that they know, but if you feel yourself ready to break and reveal my identity either call me or leave the office for a bit"

"I will, still...it's going to be hard to keep it a secret for very long if the other agents decide to actually look up the files regarding FBI snipers, your file might come up in that case"

"You're right, and if that turns out to be the case tell them...tell them that Akai Shuichi trained me in the art of being a sniper when I was considering being a police officer before deciding that my talents were best suited elsewhere's"

"Okay I'll tell them that, and also hope that they believe that story as well"

"Agreed"

Akai enters the house and simply goes to the kitchen knowing that that's where Asakura would be showing up and sure enough that's what he did


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay Asakura, what happened last night?"

"My younger self did an unexpected job is what happened, I originally backed off from that gem until later, and I unfortunately didn't have time to get my younger self to back off or be in the area before Snake and thus what happened last night, thanks for not hitting me by the way"

"Oh you're welcome however...IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL SHOOT YOU NO MATTER THAT YOU'RE AN ALLY! I'm serious Asakura, what you did was dangerous and stupid, you _knew_ I was there and had a shot on Snake and yet you decided to get in front of me anyways and take care of him yourself. I get that you know Snake, I do but I'm a sniper for a _reason_ and while you may be extremely hard to kill you yourself have admitted that it's possible what if Snake had managed that last night huh?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't completely thinking about Furuya's recent death, all I could think about was my younger self being more reckless because of me which almost allowed him to get killed by Snake"

"How is your younger self by the way?"

"He's out of action for a bit but ultimately he'll be fine with time"

"That's good to hear"

"So...I think we may need to work together again at some point, if only for me to actually remember how you work as a sniper because that might have been part of the problem, for some reason I forgot that you were the best the FBI had, your disguise didn't help matters either"

"That makes sense then...are you planning on revealing yourself to the PSB and FBI soon?"

"I might...by the way the whole we're from the future thing is still secret right?"

"Oh yeah, no one can know about that right now if ever, that knowledge is just too dangerous"

"Understood"

"By the way if you see Furuya..."

"That's not going to happen though considering..."

"The Organization is known to send impostors out to check depending on the circumstances, as such if you think you see Furuya don't even think about trailing them to try and find out if it's actually him, try to find out how he survived what Kazami reported"

"How do you know this?"

"Because the Organization sent Furuya out disguised as me a few times in _both_ timelines, Vermouth was also disguised as me a time or two as well now that I think about it"

"I see...I'll keep that in mind then"

"You'd better"

"So...three left huh?"

"Yes, only three of us remember the future and what happened, we must keep ourselves alive at all costs Asakura, that's the only way to defeat the Black Organization once and for all"

"I'll do my best to stay alive then, as should you and Kudo"

"Don't worry, we know what's at stake, we'll keep ourselves alive I promise"

"Okay"

"And for the record Asakura, Snake may be your mission, especially considering what happened in the last timeline but don't forget that Snake is ultimately Black Organization which means Kudo and I have an equal reason to want to catch him, killing yourself isn't going to help our cause"

"What makes you think I want to kill myself?"

"Your reckless stunts over the past few heists to keep your younger counterpart safe"

"I see"

"And just remember my warning, next time you interfere with a shot on an Organization member you're getting hit as well as a reminder of just how dangerous a sniper can be"

"I'll keep that in mind, though _you _might want to remember that I might not be aware of your presence"

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure that you're aware of my presence before I shoot at you"

"Good to know, see you later then"

"See you later"

And so over the next several months the FBI and PSB start actually working together occasionally to deal with Black Organization issues which actually had Akai working as a sniper for the PSB while there were also FBI snipers on the same mission, that night they were dealing with Curacao and Akai knew that he would have to be the one to deal with the bombs since he had already been told by Kazami that only Furuya had experience in the PSB with disabling bombs, Akai had also decided that it was time to reveal himself to his fellow agents, it was a bit later than the original timeline but other issues had come up including two different Furuya impostors that had both been Black Organization members, however their disguises differed vastly due to just how damaging the bullets had been. It took a bit of work but eventually things ended the way they originally did, just without Furuya, and with Asakura helping instead since KID was sidelined once again due to injuries, but this time it wasn't because of Snake that he got those injuries, no instead the injuries had come from a combination of bad timing in construction work and one of KID's escape methods backfiring at the wrong time, KID saved the workers and a few other civilians but had gotten burned in the process, bad enough that the next note that he had sent said that he would be out of action for a little bit healing from injuries and Asakura had told Kudo and Akai in private that he had sent that note, sedated his younger counterpart and then got his younger self to the hospital where he was still currently undergoing some treatment, mainly physical therapy but also some burn treatment still needed done too


	15. Chapter 15

"Haruto...thank goodness you were here, your experience as a sniper really helped with that helicopter like thing that they had, and your bomb experience..."

"I know, that was a V-22 Osperay by the way in regards to the helicopter, I still don't know how I managed to take that thing down in that we forced the enemy to retreat and dealt with the bombs as well"

"We got lucky"

"We did, by the way the FBI is heading to PSB headquarters, it's the safest place for Jodie and Camel to find out about my survival"

"So you're telling them then?"

"I have no other choice in the matter, for reasons I can't get into yet I just can't wait any longer, by the way how has the PSB been what with..."

"The two impostors?" (sighs) "it hasn't been easy that's for sure, and a hidden ally has kept us from being killed at least twice by warning us about the imposter before they got us, actually getting injured once protecting me, it was just a flesh wound fortunately but still..."

"I see...did the person who saved you give a name?"

"Yes, but unfortunately there haven't been many leads with that name"

"What name did they use?"

"That's part of the problem, the name is so strange that it's hard to trace"

"What's the name?"

"Hattoruba Kaishin"

"Hattoruba Kaishin? I agree that's a name that's so strange that it's hard to...trace..." (thinks) "_NO...WAY, it's not possible, not after all this time, there's simply no way it could be him, he would __h__ave informed the three of us sooner if it was, I may have been a few days late but that's to be __e__xpected, he's MONTHS late...and yet...we're the only two who know that code name, the name of __th__e three detectives and one thief who helped us even if two of them were really only deeply __in__volved in the end of things what with Kudo doing his best to protect Hattori, though it helped that __H__attori mainly stayed in Osaka and thus off their radar for the most part_"

Akai thinks back to the agreement made long ago when they first came up with the name

_Past_

"You know, it might not be such a bad idea to also have a specific code name just for the two of us even if it turns out anyone else remembers the future, that ways we at least are aware of potential impostors, especially with _you_ faking your death and becoming Okiya Subaru"

"True, but you might also be at risk depending on various actions of people in the future"

"You have a point, thus why I want a code name that only the two of us know about but still has significance to us"

"Yeah, hm..."

Ultimately it's Akai that comes up with the name, but only because of the fact that Furuya was having trouble combining different names into one that made any sort of sense yet would still be recognized as the code name

"Got it"

"What?"

"Hattoruba Kaishin"

"Wait, that's..."

"Yep, four names for four people who were important in the end"

"The three detectives and the thief who helped take down the Black Organization"

"Helps that Kudo got involved in the fight after they shrunk him and that KID got involved because of a seperate branch trying to kill him, though we only found out later than we would have otherwise"

"True, and you can't really blame Hattori for being out of the action for the most part because Kudo made sure of that, plus distance also kept Hattori safe"

"As it did for Hakuba as well if I recall correctly"

"In any case we have our code name, if anything happens like being thought dead for a long period of time that _isn't_ the planned presumed death we use that name and it will alert the other to the fact that we survived the ordeal"

"Still...we should agree on how long to wait until we use that name"

"Hm...let's say if we don't hear from each other after a month the next time we meet we use that name"

"Agreed, though we should find a way to communicate with each other as soon as possible"

"True, so...five months and then we have to actually see each other to believe it's us?"

"Yes, even if we're the only two who knows that name better safe than sorry"

"Then we're agreed then"

_Present_

He suddenly snaps out of his thoughts due to Kazami

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just...do you have a possible address for this Hattoruba?"

"No, at least not a real address, the one he gave was a dead end"

"I see...guess I'll just have to wait and see if they show up again won't I?"

"Yes you will, now then come on I'll give you a ride to the PSB and then make sure that the room is soundproof and just the four of you FBI agents"

"No...I want you involved too, at least in explaining the Haruto identity"

"Okay I can do that"

An hour later and the five of them were in the private room

"You wished to speak with us Kazami?"

"Actually it's mainly Haruto who wanted to speak with you guys but I have some things I need to talk to you about as well"

"Haruto...you're that sniper that recently joined the PSB aren't you?"

"Yes, though actually, Haruto isn't my true name, and neither is another name that I go by either"

"Oh?"

"Yes, agents Jodie and Camel you two know me by another name, and James we are _so_ going to be discussing payment and other agreements once this conversation is over with"

"Agreed, though to be honest from what I understand you've been getting consulting fees from the PSB"

"That may be so, but once I oust myself we may need to come up with a new agreement and you know it, a means of making things more equal"

"You win"

That's when Jodie interrupts the two of them annoyed that Akai (she didn't yet know it was him) was speaking so informally with James and James was allowing it while also being cryptic

"Wait, you can't speak so casually with our boss, even if you are a PSB agent"

"Except Haruto isn't a PSB agent, and like he said his name isn't actually Haruto, I think it's time to take off the disguise Akai"

"Agreed"

And with that a few moments later one Akai Shuichi was in front of Jodie and Camel once more

"But...but we identified you with Conan's phone, Kir killed you, though in her debrief she mentioned that it was the only way...wait she said something that was strange now that I think about it"

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She said 'I'm surprised that the silver bullet isn't here...oh...I see, it isn't time yet is it?' and James simply nodded"

"She was mentioning the fact that I was alive in a discreet manner but that I hadn't revealed myself yet"

"Wait, you said that you had another name?"

"Yes thanks to Conan I also go by the name Okiya Subaru, until the PSB pulled me out of classes I was a student at university, my hair is...kinda pink and I have light skin in that disguise"

"He also wears long sleeved clothes and turtle necks"

"Hey it's the only way to hide the voice changer around my neck, speaking of which..."

Akai puts back on the voice changer that makes his voice Haruto Itsuki and makes sure it's activated

"I may call you guys in this identity and you need to know the voice, also going to give you guys my number, it used to be Kir's by the way"

"What took so long to get a second phone and number by the way Haruto?"

"Originally the only phone and number available was Furuya's but..."

"But you guys didn't want that number in use, so how did you get him a second number until he got his second phone?"

"It wasn't easy trust us"

"Still...what did you need to talk to us about Kazami?"

"It's about Haruto's identity, we the PSB made it after he told us that his Okiya identity couldn't be known as working with us, and he told me, and only me about the fact that he's supposed to be a dead FBI agent known as Akai Shuichi, I'm the only one in the PSB who knows that now that Furuya's gone by the way, we need to discuss how we're going to deal with his multiple identities in the field and how we're going to keep the rest of the PSB and if you so decide James the FBI from figuring out the whole musical identity thing, _especially_ that Akai Shuichi is actually still alive"

"His sniping skills might give it away you know"

"Not with the backstory the PSB has created for Haruto"

Suddenly three folders are put on the desk in front of the three FBI agents in the room and Akai speaks up again (granted he himself had only learned of his Haruto backstory the day after he had confronted Kazami about the PSB not knowing the truth)


	16. Chapter 16

"Read it, memorize it, live it, if any of my fellow agents start asking questions about the sniper that's been involved in the past few months from the PSB tell them the backstory in that file and nothing else, if they've been asking questions I hope you've given them some sort of excuse that doesn't make them question the backstory or start destroying their trust in you James"

"Don't worry whenever I've been asked I've said that I haven't met the PSB sniper and as such don't know their backstory on how they became so good"

"If they find out you've lied..."

"They won't find out"

"Okay, now then there's something I want all of you to be alert for, including you Kazami"

"Oh?"

"Hattoruba Kaishin, any movement he makes I want to know about it, there's a reason behind that that unfortunately I can't get into however..."

Suddenly the door is slammed open

"I thought I told you..."

"It's urgent Kazami, the person who saved your life recently Hattoruba Kaishin...he just arrived at headquarters and collapsed before he could speak a word...we're taking him to the police hospital however..."

"Right, Haruto you're in my car...unless you want to ride with the FBI?"

"No thanks, I saw one of the agents driving recently and their driving is _insane_"

(Thinks) "_you were the one who chose me for the Kir mission Akai...unless that's just a cover to __c__ontinue to speak with Kazami about something you deem important_" (out loud) "It got everyone to safety so I don't think my passengers were complaining too much"

The group goes to the hospital in separate cars where Akai does indeed talk a little more with Kazami about certain things that he needed to know regarding the whole Curacao incident and finally they arrive at the hospital and are told that Hattoruba was still in surgery

"His chances aren't currently the greatest but the doctors are going to do their best"

"Understood"

Five hours later and they found out that he made it through surgery but was currently in the ICU and unable to receive visitors. Three days later and the PSB and FBI were allowed to visit Hatoruba for the first time

"Now then, he's still pretty weak and will have to remain hospitalized for a bit longer, but he's able to answer any questions you may have regarding what happened to him"

"Thank you"

As soon as Akai (in his Haruto identity) enters the room Hattoruba speaks up

"I'm afraid that civilians can't overhear this conversation"

"Sorry _Hattoruba_, if that's who you truly are, but that's not the case this time, for the record you're _e__xtremely_ late and if you don't have a valid excuse you're going to be getting yelled at by two other people who have mourned your apparent death for way too long, that is if you're who you're saying you are"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, taking that route then, not that I can blame you really all things considered but still...very well all I have to say to you is this crows lose"

"Stubbornness and creativity win, so what's this identity known as?"

"Haruto Itsuki, PSB sniper by the way, and like I said _Furuya_ you're months late, the three of us have been mourning your loss for _months _so unless you have a really good excuse there's two others who are also going to be yelling at you, we thought you were dead, killed by the Organization"

"That very nearly happened Haruto, if not for some sort of miracle my apparent death would have been real as would the funeral"

"Wait...what's going on? Why...why did you call Hattoruba by Furuya's name?"

"Say hello to Furuya Rei, supposed dead PSB member who also used to go by Amuro Toru or in the Organization he was known as Bourbon, by the way Kazami, James, Jodie and Camel all know the full truth about me"

"Full truth about you Haruto?"

"None of your business Bill"

"Yes sir"

"As I was saying this had better be good Furuya, you have no idea how much I want to punch you right now after what you've put us through"

"Oh I have a good excuse alright, near death coma in an unknown facility for two and a half months after my body was switched out and the rest of the time spent regaining my strength and escaping my captors...who aren't part of the Organization by the way but have very...brutal methods to keep the people they have under their control, I got lucky in my escape in all honesty"

(Sighs) "fine you win a pass from being punched by everyone, but they _are_ finding out about you being alive and you can expect to be questioned still by them"

"I know"

"By the way Asakura is trying to speed things up on his end because his charge has gotten severely hurt a few times and his mortal enemy is getting more and more bold, almost to original levels according to him"

"Okay, that's bad news"

"No kidding, but for now you have other questions that need to be answered and our cryptic talks are probably going to be questions too so we need to have a private discussion about our next move"

"No kidding, but anyways here's the full report that you definitely are owed as my subordinate Kazami"

"Then...then it's really you Furuya?"

"Yes Kazami, it's me"

"But I saw you die...I was there when...when...I don't believe it's you, even if Haruto believes it for some weird reason of your two speaking in that weird code of yours I don't believe it, I _can't_ believe it not after so long"

"Kazami...do you trust me?"

"Haruto?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes...I trust you"

"Then believe me when I say it's him, Furuya Rei is alive, he needs time to recover but eventually he'll be back in the fight against the Organization...though how he's going to do it I have _no clue _since he'd be at huge risk in his actual identity...oh by the way Kir, also known as Mizunashi Rena, actual name Hondou Hidemi is back in the States with her brother and both are currently being hidden by the CIA, it's for the best considering..."

"Right, did you fake Kir's death?"

"Yes we faked Kir's death"

Suddenly Kazami clears his throat

"Not that this isn't interesting...but story...now"

"Right, does anyone have a recorder first? I only want to say this once for the record, at least for now, I know I'll probably be asked clarifying questions later but...right now I just want to get everything over with"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to get said recorder and we'll hear out your story"

"Thanks, and Haruto, I truly am sorry about putting you through what I did, I never intended on being away for so long"

"Wait...are you saying that you _knew_ this was going to happen?"

(Sighs) "not exactly once I woke up from the coma I had intended on regaining my strength quickly and returning within a month however..."

"I see, guess I'll just have to wait until you tell your story"

"Yes you will unfortunately"

Ten minutes later and the person who left had returned

"Here's the recorder"

"Thanks, now then Furuya you can explain what happened to you that day and up to when you suddenly returned collapsing in front of the PSB, and that _includes_ saving your fellow agents without telling anyone who you actually were"

"Guess I owe you guys that much, especially you Kazami, I took a bullet for you and didn't even tell you who I really was despite knowing that you were most likely missing me terribly"

"I was, I thought...between the last text you sent and the fact that I got there only moments after you were shot..."

"It wasn't your fault Kazami, besides that even with my car breaking down I should have never put you at risk like I did, and in all honesty I began the whole thing nine and a half months earlier by acting the way I had been around certain members of the Black Organization, primarily Gin, Vodka and Vermouth, however with my car breaking down the day before and not wanting to ride with Vermouth that day...well I put you in a position I never wanted to put you in"

"What happened Furuya?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Nine months earlier_

Furuya was nervous because for the past few days he had avoided being killed at least three different times, however he couldn't avoid getting a ride from Kazami due to the fact that his car had broken down, however he also had been on high alert for the entire day so far feeling that something was off and as such, shortly before his shift ended Furuya sent Kazami a text

*Kazami, hopefully this is never needed but as you are probably aware I have been on edge for some time now as such if something should happen to me I need you to do something for me*

*What is it Furuya?*

*Tell Okiya both bullets are safe still but the mature Irregular somehow that the crows are closing in, and that I know her true identity as Hell Angel's daughter. Also tell Okiya that his wedge is in danger as well and that he should tell his fellow wolves to move fast to protect them, but Okiya I ensured that at the least Hell Angel's daughter, your wedge and you were never connected and buried you three as deeply as I could, however I'm sorry I couldn't do more for when SHE shows up and risks everything*

*I don't understand Furuya, what are you talking about?*

*I'm afraid that's the best I can give you regarding Okiya however as for you, to gain access to the information I have already gathered here's my computer password which has all the information that I have gathered up to this point * (sends password) *Also before I forget tell Okiya...tell him that I also said Bourbon signing off and leaving the hatred to you, anyways I'll be waiting for you outside the cafe*

Furuya then went outside to wait for Kazami and heard the car before seeing it, however just as he confirmed that it was indeed Kazami Furuya was shot twice, once in the chest and once in the head. Moments later Kazami was at Furuya's side, and knew he couldn't say Furuya's true name

"Sir are you okay?!...sir are you okay?!...someone call an ambulance"

Unfortunately Furuya would be declared dead on scene and thus taken away only after the police had taken the appropriate pictures. What no one knew was that the ones who had shot Furuya, while not involved with the Black Organization were still very much criminals and part of an underground fight ring, however Furuya _had_ been severely injured and declared in a coma once the group had taken him to a secret facility. Two and a half months later though and he came out of the coma and immediately took assessment of his situation

"Hm...underground, in a bed tied up to medical equipment...and no clue as to how long it's been since I was shot...though it has to have been at least a month since I'm not in unbearable pain"

He slowly stands up only to fall right back onto his bed

"Definitely weakened too...guess right now I have no choice but to wait here until I find out if I'm a prisoner of the Organization or someone else, though the second option is more likely considering I'm still alive...wait how is that possible I'm pretty sure I got shot in the head and also the chest, a heart shot if I'm right...guess I have no choice but to wait to find out where I am"

That answer comes quickly and he's told that he was to regain his strength as fast as possible but in either case he would be in his first fight in no less than a month

"I see, and you expect me to regain my strength that quickly because?"

"Oh we have our ways"

"Fine"

Ultimately it would take Furuya to be back in even basic fighting form and his first fight was a month and a half after he woke up if only because they had been forced to change locations shortly before he was to fight for the first time. Over the next several months he made several escape attempts but was always recaptured, but finally eight months after being shot he successfully escaped his captors

"Okay, now I need to get back to Tokyo and the PSB...wait actually I should check the date first and make plans around that, besides that...I don't have a whole lot of money right now which is going to make getting home a challenge"

He managed to get his hands on a newspaper and is shocked at the date

"Eight months? It's been eight months since that day? I've been dead for that long?"

He simply sits on a bench to think about what to do next when suddenly he hears of a plan against the PSB and knows he has to do something, even if it was simply to warn his old comrades without letting them know who he truly was mainly because the plot involved an impostor

"Right, warn them against this particular impostor and then get myself to Tokyo as fast as I possibly can, though I need to disguise my voice first"

Fortunately Furuya succeeds in warning the PSB against the imposter and two weeks later finds himself in Tokyo and sees another impostor, but this time aiming right for Kazami and as such Furuya pushes Kazami out of the way but gets hit instead. The other agents start shooting back while Kazami checks on his savior

"Sir are you alright?"

"I...I think so" (thinks) "_I'm pretty sure that all I have is a flesh wound, but I might not be correct considering how often I got injured recently and thus my sense of touch and overall sensation might be off a bit, guess I'll have the medics check me out and go from there_"

Once the fight was over medics were called and Furuya was checked out and was told that he only had a flesh wound

"Then I don't want to go to the hospital"

"Understood...what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Hattoruba Kaishin" (thinks) "_well Akai it's finally time for me to use the code name we agreed upon, hopefully you'll hear the name soon, though I also know that you'll need to see me in person considering just how long it's been since I was declared dead as per the agreement we made that day so long ago after Scotch's death_"

And so he was allowed to leave however two weeks later he would have a run in with associates from the fight group

"Hey you...we're here to take you back"

"As if I'd allow that, I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm never going back to that place for as long as I live"

With that the fight started and while Furuya gave a good fight he himself got beaten pretty severely, and it was actually bad enough that he was actually unaware of how serious it actually was since he was completely numb to the pain

"Right, PSB time, it's time that they know the truth"

He barely managed to make his way to PSB headquarters knowing that they needed to know not only about the fight group but also the fact that he was actually alive. He eventually arrived at his old place of work and was immediately stopped by two officers on guard duty

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I..."

Before Furuya could explain his purpose there or declare himself fine he collapsed completely drained of energy

_Present_


	18. Chapter 18

"And that's basically the whole story since you guys know better than I do what happened after I collapsed"

"I see..."

"Now then I actually have more to tell you about not only my fights during those months I was with the group but also information about the group themselves"

And so three hours of explaining later and everyone could tell that Furuya really needed to get more sleep

"And that's basically everything I know about the group"

"We'll take care of it, in the meantime you need rest"

They all start to leave but then Akai turns back towards Furuya

"Before we leave, I'm letting you know that I'm letting the other two know about you and to expect a couple of visitors soon, don't worry I'll make sure that they're calm...relatively speaking anyways and I'll also be back to have that other conversation with you regarding Jodie and Camel...oh and Kazami too I think"

"Later, your place is safest to have the one discussion I think"

"You're right about that"

It took two whole months but finally Furuya was released from the hospital and the identity he had used to identify himself to Akai was now his actual identity until he could reveal himself to actually be alive. During that time Akai had explained that he had revealed himself to Jodie and Camel the day Furuya had been taken to the hospital near death and had revealed himself to Kazami when Kazami had told him about Furuya's apparent death, two days after his release from the hospital the four who remembered the future got together at the Kudo house

"So...what all needs to be discussed?"

"Do we reveal ourselves as people who are mentally, or in KID's case physically from the future or not? If this keeps up we're going to get more and more mysterious while having to reference things that others don't know yet but we do, as it is Bourbon not only used a code name that only the two of us knew about but I had to use the challenge/response code on him since I had to make absolutely sure it was actually him and not some impostor who had found out about the specific name"

And with that the arguing started, and it was long, occasionally loud and very divisive due to the fact that they had never truly discussed this situation possibly coming up before, not even when Akai and Furuya had believed it to only be the two of them who remembered the future had they thought about this possibility, they couldn't _afford _to think of such a possibility due to just how dangerous that would have been with either one still in the Organization and with the fact that Furuya had basically been in the Organization until the end originally they simply didn't think anything like the current situation would come up, the argument actually continued into the next day but finally they were able to reach a consensus

"So we're agreed then huh?"

"Yes, we reveal what happened to the four of us, though first...Kudo, Akai you need to decide if you're going to reveal yourselves to everyone first...wait that means I also need to make that decision"

(Sighs) "I think if we're going to reveal what happened to us we have no choice but to tell them the whole truth including the fact that two of our number are supposed to be dead at the moment, one is supposed to be in high school and one is...is simply in the strangest situation out of the four of us, by the way...Snake"

"He'll get what's coming to him I promise, but right now he's gone to ground which is a good thing in my mind because Nakamori almost got killed at the last heist"

"Still not happy about what you did the night I first did training with the PSB by the way"

"Yeah, you only lecture me about it every time we meet"

"Anyways, when should we do this?"

"That's the question alright, do we wait for Snake to be arrested or not?"

"Let's not...we need to end this stupid situation and soon, we're all getting really, really tired and my younger counterpart is getting a bit too reckless for my liking"

"But Pandora"

"I know...but there's not much choice in the matter, if we don't start taking down the Organization soon...well it won't be good that's for certain"

"You're right, we've created unintentional ripples by doing what we've been doing with our knowledge of the future, even if we've tried to minimize those ripples they've still happened"

"By the way, want to sign both bits of paperwork again Furuya?"

"Yes, I'm willing to guess at my funeral you called me little brother"

"Just soft enough for my ears only I promise"

"In either case best make it all legal once more and earlier than last time too"

"You're probably right now that I think about it, if something should happen again and I make another slip up like that..."

"Exactly"

"Plus, my thing with Snake might..."

"We know Asakura, you have the most right out of any of us to hate that guy"

_Past, before all the time travel, months before the Black Organization went down originally_

KID was doing a heist when suddenly things went wrong, terribly wrong. Now then the police officers in the taskforce had taken to wearing bulletproof vests over the past few months since the heists were almost always attended by what appeared to be a sniper what with KID getting _shot _or at the very least _shot at _over the last few months at heists and as such they began taking such precautions to up their chances of survival if they themselves were shot. Earlier that day during the preparations Nakamori had undergone what had become standard debriefing protocols and had to make a move that no one was particularly happy with but necessary

"Does everyone have their vests on?"

All but one officer confirmed that they had their vests and as such Nakamori gave the rookie his knowing that he was putting himself at greater risk due to the sniper but he also trusted KID doing his best to keep his "no one gets hurt" policy in place for everyone at the heist including the police officers trying to catch him

"No sir, not only do I not actually have a vest yet but since I was called to be part of tonight's heists suddenly..."

"Right, you're wearing my vest then"

Once everyone was ready all they could do was wait for KID to show up and show up he did and initially the heist started out fine and everyone was hoping that the sniper had taken a break that heist, unfortunately their wishes weren't granted and KID went down and went down _hard _after he is hit in the glider

"KID!"

The group hears another shot and then KID is screaming in pain having been hit in the leg, and as they looked at where the thief was they could tell that he wasn't able to move very quickly fortunately Nakamori would manage to get to KID in time to stop him from taking another bullet but he himself would be killed by the very bullet KID was saved from. Though they managed to catch Snake that night everyone was in agreement that the price was far too high a cost

"I promise I will end the ones who backed him up"

"We know KID, however we still have a duty to arrest you"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that"

"You don't have much of a choice, once you're healed enough we have a duty to arrest you"

Suddenly Furuya enters the room since the PSB was involved in investigating Snake

"I'm afraid that we're taking over this case, Kaito KID we have yet to fully get answers from the one captured tonight, however it appears that he is a dangerous assassin associated with an extremely dangerous group"

"Yes I suspect as much, he goes by the name of Snake and he admitted to me that he killed my predecessor, as I looked into him whenever possible I got hints that he was part of something bigger, some sort of group that is after immortality"

"I see, due to the fact that he has been active in your heists for some time now it appears that you have a reason behind your stealing and as such until you succeed in _both_ your missions regarding what you seek and one retirement heist we won't try to seriously stop you"

"Thank you"

KID was soon out of the hospital, having barely managed to leave in time for Nakamori's funeral where he attended in disguise and silently reaffirmed his vow to get the rest of the Black Organization

"I promise they'll go down Nakamori, after all if they aren't stopped we'll have another Snake on our hands, but worse with immortality"

Months later and not only had KID managed to destroy Pandora, though at the cost of his mortality, he had worked alongside others who were fighting the Black Organization and finally took them down. Once that was accomplished he let everyone lick their wounds before announcing one last heist that neither side was completely serious about, it was more like a going away party then anything and then Kuroba Kaito hung up the identity of KID and became a magician like his father for two very short years until he was sent back to the past

_Present_


	19. Chapter 19

"You okay Asakura?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just...just thinking about Nakamori and what happened that day"

"We understand, we understand all too well"

And so the next day at PSB headquarters everything is laid out for the FBI and PSB, for the FBI especially, minus those who already knew it was hard for them to believe that Akai Shuichi was actually alive and had been this entire time, more so for the snipers than anyone else, the PSB wasn't fairing much better in regards to Furuya but they proved their identities soon enough, then Kudo and Asakura dropped their bombshells in regards to identity and all the officers would have arrested Asakura if not for the other three keeping their colleagues back

"There's more that you need to know and it's going to be even harder for you to understand than what you were just told"

"How hard is hard?"

(Sighs) "I already know what you're going to do so I'm asking everyone here not to laugh at us, we know what's generally going to happen in the future due to time travel"

"What?..."

The four sigh and with a nod it's agreed that Kudo would do all the explaining and he does, how he, Furuya and Akai were sent back to the past from the future mentally with Akai and Furuya explaining that they had been sent back the day before Scotch's death that they were unable to prevent and Kudo explaining that he was sent back the week they had faked Akai's death with Hondo Hidemi, then Kaito explained what had happened to him in the future and how he had been physically sent back a couple of years before his younger counterpart debuted as Kaitou KID

"Wait...the name you heard as Haruto, the way you reacted...the words you used in the hospital when we met Furuya again as Hattoruba Kaishin"

Kudo interrupted at that

"Wait...seriously? You two seriously came up with a code name using us four?"

"We didn't know if we were the only two sent back from the future, as it is we've sort of forgotten how it happened in the first place, it's more a vague dream than anything for Furuya and I, and probably you Kudo, as such we wanted a way to honor the four of you and that was what we came up with"

Kazami clears his throat

"As I was saying it was almost as if you two were automatically giving each other a code of some sort, and then there's the reaction after Akai's apparent death for five days and the phone call immediately afterwords"

"Yes that and more is explained through what happened to us in the future, including what Akai and I are going to request which is two forms of paperwork, one to make each other the person who has final word in regards to medical care and also one that makes us legally brothers, me being the younger brother and Akai being the older brother"

"Anything else you can think of while you're at it you four?"

"Well...I do want your help taking down Snake sooner, after all in the original timeline he kills Nakamori protecting me and I found Pandora after his death, then did one final heist with permission to give KID closure, oh I want help with finding Pandora sooner as well so that my younger self doesn't have to become immortal like I did"

"We also simply want to take down the Organization sooner than we did originally because with us coming to the past we've created ripples that have changed things greatly, one of them being that Furuya was with the Organization until basically the end originally, not almost assassinated like this time around"

"Not my fault"

"Oh we know that, that's why we didn't yell at you like we wanted to, you're lucky Akai found out first"

"Don't I know it"

"Anyways I think it's time we get serious if we're going to take down the Organization with the help of people who remember the future"

"Very well then, we'll help you find Pandora Asakura, but still...Furuya and Akai do you want to go back to using your true names?"

"No it's too dangerous right now"

"So you're still going to have three names Haruto?"

"Yes, it's safer that ways, besides I thought that you and James came upon an agreement regarding me Kazami"

"Oh we did, as far as payment goes but still...to not use your real names even now"

"I've warned you before Kazami about the Black Organization and how you're not to underestimate them, even if they've gotten rid of two NOC's and no longer have to worry about a third even if it wasn't their doing they are still too dangerous"

"But..."

"Kazami our word is final, we will be going by the names we currently are period, it is especially dangerous for me to become Furuya Rei again with both the Organization and the fight group still active"

"But Furuya..."

"Kazami, that name is not to be spoken until it's safe am I understood?"

"Yes...Hattoruba"

"Good, now then I think we should focus on the fight group first, after all while they may not actually have ties with the Organization they are still very dangerous and still have captives that I want freed as soon as we can"

"We FBI will help in any way possible"

"No, this time it's only PSB, with Haruto as our sniper, part of the problem is their mobility, it's why they weren't taken out while you were in the hospital healing Hattoruba"

"That's what I figured"

And so it would take another two months but finally the fight ring was taken care of

"Glad that's over, now all that's left is..."

"Exactly, it's time to get serious about taking down the greatest threat we have ever known"

All four of them say the same thing at the same time at different locations

"Watch out Black Organization because we're coming for you and we won't stop until you're taken down once and for all"

And so with the four people who remember the future getting more serious than anyone had seen of two of them the Organization is taken down three years before they originally had been, and this time Nakamori survived getting shot by Snake and Pandora was destroyed without younger Kaito getting turned immortal, when the two timelines caught up with each other there was a brief period amongst the four who remembered the future of worrying what would happen to both Kaito's but it turned out that things had changed enough that they could stay in the same timeline without any consequences, at least without any major consequences, all that really happened was certain people noticed the similarities between the two Kaito's on occasion and some people's memories returned as well but that was basically it regarding the two Kaito's, as for the other three due to the fact that they didn't suffer nearly as devestating lossess as the first time rebuilding both the FBI and the PSB back to it's former strength didn't take nearly as long plus Akai didn't have to get used to a whole new team which had been a factor in the original timeline in his getting sniped, as for Furuya due to the fact that he wasn't forced to basically rebuild the PSB from the ground up he wasn't nearly as stressed as originally and thus wasn't killed in almost the exact same shootout as originally (he had been a little distracted keeping an eye on all the rookies in the PSB in the original timeline)


End file.
